Vermillion
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Un pequeño entrenamiento se combierte en algo mas, tanto tiempo de sentirse debil le lleva a esto...CAPITULO 6 ARRIVA, EL FINAL ESTA CERCA!
1. Encuentro

_Aquí esta finalmente el primer capitulo de mi proyecto Vermillion, debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con este capitulo._

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Les recomiendo que lean la historia llamada "Preludio a la Destrucción" escrita por SolBadguy, es muy buena y les garantizo que los entretendrá.

_Sin mas que decir, por favor relájense y disfruten de mi fic, les recuerdo que no esta nada mal acompañar la lectura escuchando las canciones que aquí pongo para ambientar los combates._

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

Por: Ralf Jones

"¿Rukia-chan?"

Los ojos violetas de la joven shinigami se abrieron lentamente al escuchar su nombre, podía sentir que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien, pero extrañamente se sentía cansada, como si algo hubiera absorbido su energía por completo.

Finalmente los ojos de la joven se ajustaron a la luz para encontrarse con un rostro que le era desconocido.

"¿Rukia-chan…eres tu?"

Esa voz…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe, esa voz le era familiar, una voz que hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que nunca volvería a escuchar…

"¿Bee-sempai?" se aventuro a preguntar débilmente, a pesar del cansancio pudo formar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El hombre asintió sonriendo "Soy yo, Killer Bee-sempai".

Un sentimiento de alegría los invadió a ambos a pesar de que era la primera vez que se miraban en persona.

Pero algo estaba por interferir en su tan esperada reunión…

El jinchuriki levanto la vista solo para ver el filo de una espada acercarse a toda velocidad.

Rápidamente rodo hacia atrás separándose del cuerpo de Rukia y esquivando por unos centímetros el arma que seguramente lo hubiera decapitado.

"¡Haha, parece que ese sujeto tiene buenos reflejos!"

Bee se giro para encontrarse con un hombre de alta estatura, vestido en el mismo uniforme que Rukia, con la sola excepción de que el tenia puesto un haori blanco, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche negro mientras que parte de su torso estaba envuelto en vendas. Pero si algo llamaba la atención sobre aquel individuo era su cabello...formado completamente en picos con pequeñas campanas colgando al final de cada pico.

"Hmp…te impresionas con muy poco Zaraki" se escucho una voz serena desde atrás, Bee observo al hombre que en un segundo habia intentado atacarlo "Este intruso ni siquiera tiene reiatsu"

Los ojos de Bee se tornaron a Rukia quien habia logrado recargarse contra el árbol de sakura tras ella. Los ojos purpuras de la joven shinigami mostraban preocupación, su boca se abría murmurando palabras que no podían ser escuchadas, no tenia energía para hablar.

Bee tomo un rápido vistazo a sus dos oponentes notando que el sujeto que se encontraba cerca de Rukia vestía el mismo uniforme y haori blanco que el sujeto con el parche en el ojo, con la sola excepción de una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

"Capitanes…" murmuro el jinchuriki, Rukia le habia contado de ellos, los hombres y mujeres mas poderosos de la sociedad de las almas.

Ambos capitanes tomaron su estancia de combate, Byakuya sujetando la empuñadura de Senbonzakura con ambas manos, mientras que Kenpachi solo descanso su zanpakuto contra su hombro, la sonrisa de tiburón aun en sus labios.

Killer Bee dejo escapar un suspiro y retiro dos de las siete espadas en su espalda, no usaría la danza de siete espadas contra oponentes cuyo poder no conocía.

"No se quien seas o cual es tu motivo de estar aquí" comenzó a decir el noble Kuchiki, su voz fría como el hielo "Pero garantizaste tu derrota cuando decidiste aparecer frente a mi"

Bee sonrió, el sujeto estaba seguro de su victoria "¡Pues adelante tonto, aquí te espera Killer Bee ninja de fama y fortuna, ya veras que con un solo golpe te mandare hasta la luna!" si…nunca era mal momento para lanzar una buena rima.

**Byakuya Kuchiki and Zaraki Kenpachi vs Killer Bee**

**No escape fight!**

**(Música de batalla: Blinded by Light Final fantasy XIII OST)**

Y en un instante Byakuya se encontró frente a Bee lanzando un corte vertical ascendente, Bee rápidamente se giro por el lado derecho de su oponente logrando colocarse tras de el, lanzando un ataque con sus propias espadas.

Pero sus espadas nunca dieron en el blanco pues el shinigami desapareció en un instante. Bee se sorprendió, no esperaba tal velocidad y por desgracia ese probo ser un error fatal…

"¿Acaso eres tan débil que no puedes usar _**shunpo**_?" se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo se tenso en un instante, pero su entrenamiento le permitió controlarse y girarse para detener el zanpakuto de Byakuya con una de sus espadas.

Y sin embargo su espada cedió bajo el filo con facilidad y Senbonzakura atravesó su pecho…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe y de su boca escapo un grito de horror que no podía ser escuchado, el cuerpo de Bee golpeo el suelo con fuerza, todo quedo en silencio.

Kenpachi hizo un gesto de decepción "Maldición, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de divertirme".

Byakuya permaneció en silencio y solo se dedico a retirar su zanpakuto del cuerpo sin vida del que hubiera sido su oponente…

**¡PUFF!**

Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos capitanes y Rukia, el cuerpo del jinchuriki desapareció en una nube de humo blanco dejando atrás solo un pedazo de tronco.

"Casi lo olvidaba…los zanpakuto no pueden ser detenidos con espadas normales"

Byakuya y Kenpachi giraron su mirada hacia la parte mas lejana del jardín para encontrar a Bee sentado tranquilamente en una de las piedras del estanque donde nadaban los preciados peces Koi de Byakuya, a unos metros de el estaban los restos de un árbol de sakura.

Eso explicaba de donde habia sacado el tronco…

"Les recomiendo que piensen seriamente en usar su _**shikai**_" Bee lentamente se puso de pie guardando la espada que no habia sido dañada.

La sonrisa de Kenpachi se agrando, el oponente se habia tornado inesperadamente interesante, después de todo, debes ser un infeliz muy rápido para sustituirte con un pedazo de madera.

"¿Acaso piensas que eres digno para ver mi shikai?" pregunto Byakuya con seriedad, nada en el hablaba de arrogancia, no, un oponente sin reiatsu no podía ser mas fuerte que un simple humano.

Killer Bee sonrió "Entonces les mostrare lo que podría considerarse como mi shikai" Byakuya lo observo con curiosidad "Dices que tienes un shikai….y sin embargo no tienes un zanpakuto".

"Es cierto…no tengo un zanpakuto" admitió el jinchuriki "¡Pero esta es mi octava espada!".

Y un segundo después una onda de aire se genero alrededor de Bee mientras una capa de _**chakra**_ color rojo empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo, generando un par de cuernos en su cabeza y siete colas tras de el.

"¿Listos?" exclamo el jinchuriki sonriendo, mostrando los colmillos que le habían crecido con su transformación.

"¡_Lariat_!"

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron de golpe al ver como Killer Bee cerraba la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El jinchuriki tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido, la capa de chakra que lo cubría habia formado en su brazo un par de cuernos, con ese ataque Bee estaba seguro de que abriría el pecho de su oponente como si fuera de papel.

Pero antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto una espada de aspecto desgastado y sin filo se interpuso entre el y su objetivo. Bee esquivo hacia la izquierda esquivando el ataque y girándose para crear espacio entre el y los dos capitanes.

"No te olvides de mi" reclamo Kenpachi mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque lanzando un swing con su zanpakuto con la firme intención de partir a su oponente en dos. Bee salto fuera del camino y el zanpakuto de Kenpachi impacto con el suelo creando un pequeño cráter y levantado una gran cortina de polvo.

Y por desgracia eso dejaba a los capitanes sin posibilidad de ver a su oponente, una gran desventaja…

"¡_Lariat_!"

Nuevamente el jinchuriki salió disparado contra su objetivo, claramente podía ver la enorme silueta de Kenpachi en la cortina de polvo.

"_**Chire**_ Senbonzakura…" resonó la voz de Byakuya.

Un segundo después un resplandor de color rosa apareció frente a Killer Bee formando una muralla frente a Kenpachi.

Una muralla hecha de miles de pequeñas espadas que al reflejar la luz parecían pétalos de sakura.

Pero Bee no se detuvo e impacto con el muro de senbonzakura atravesándolo sin problemas y alcanzando a Kenpachi como lo habia planeado.

Pero Zaraki Kenpachi no era cualquier shinigami…sus instintos eran mejor que los de cualquier otro.

Quizás por eso fue capaz de colocar su zanpakuto entre el brazo de Bee y su cuerpo para evitar daño. Y sin embargo por toda su fuerza física el enorme shinigami fue incapaz de superar el empuje del ataque y salió disparado hacia atrás impactando en la muralla que rodeaba la mansión Kuchiki.

"Ya veo…" Bee lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro para observar al oponente que habia quedado de pie en la cortina de polvo que en ese momento desaparecía "Esa capa de energía también sirve como defensa para poder contrarrestar el filo de nuestros zanpakutos usando solo tus brazos y piernas"

Los miles de pétalos color rosa que habían formado la muralla para proteger a Kenpachi se unieron en la mano de Byakuya para formar nuevamente la hoja de su zanpakuto.

"¡Haha, magnifico!" de entre las ruinas del muro emergió Zaraki Kenpachi, una sonrisa maniática adornaba su rostro, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando pero al el no parecía importarle.

"¡Increíble…este sujeto tiene tanta fuerza!" exclamo el capitán riendo "Creo que eres lo suficientemente bueno para que me puedas divertir"

Y con esas palabras el capitán arranco el parche de su ojo.

Rukia dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor, el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, era como si estuviera siendo aplastada por la gravedad. Un pilar de reiatsu amarillezco ascendió hacia cielo creando nubes de aspecto tormentoso. En aquel pilar de reiatsu la joven shinigami pudo ver claramente un enorme cráneo que anunciaba la muerte y en el centro de toda esa energía estaba Kenpachi, zanpakuto en mano, riendo como maniático.

Byakuya apareció frente a ella usando shunpo y con su reiatsu envolvió a su hermana, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente "Nii-sama" murmuro Rukia mientras observaba a su querido hermano.

El líder del clan Kuchiki no se giro para verla pero ella pudo escuchar claramente sus palabras "No te preocupes…todo terminara pronto".

Kenpachi estaba feliz, ya habia pasado tiempo desde que habia sido capaz de liberar todo su poder, claro que estaba sorprendido ya que el intruso permanecía firme ante el, no parecía tener problemas para estar de pie o respirar.

Algo en ese hombre era particular, no tenía ni la más mínima cantidad de reiryoku y sin embargo era capaz de soportar el enorme peso de su reiatsu.

Y el pilar de reiatsu desapareció en un instante al tiempo que una enorme explosión de energía tomaba lugar y en el centro de todo Kenpachi y Bee se atacaban con ferocidad, el zanpakuto del capitán conectaba con fuerza con los brazos del jinchuriki.

Cada ataque creaba una nueva onda de energía haciendo que la misma tierra temblara bajo el peso de sus ataques. Kenpachi reía como loco mientras lanzaba swings con su zanpakuto, la mayoría de los cuales eran bloqueados o esquivados mientras que Bee golpeaba el cuerpo del capitán a cada oportunidad que se presentaba.

Pero los golpes no afectaban al capitán, la emoción y adrenalina lo hacia casi inmune al dolor.

Un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de Rukia, no podía hacer nada mas que observar la pelea. Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, sentía miedo cada que vez Bee detenía el zanpakuto del capitán usando solo sus brazos.

Pero también podía ver como los ataques de Bee se hacían cada vez más lentos y débiles mientras que el capitán Zaraki atacaba cada vez con más fuerza, tenia que hacer algo…pero estaba demasiado exhausta para hablar o para moverse.

Finalmente sucedió lo inevitable…

El zanpakuto de Kenpachi encontró su blanco en el pecho de Bee, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que el cuerpo del jinchuriki salió disparado hacia atrás impactando violentamente a unos cuantos centímetros de donde Rukia y Byakuya se encontraban.

El corazón de Rukia se detuvo por unos segundos…

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, aunque una parte de su mente aun esperaba que el cuerpo de Bee estallara dejando solo humo, pero no fue así. El jinchuriki comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, desde su lugar Rukia pudo ver que Bee no presentaba ninguna herida, al parecer se habia salvado por muy poco.

"Maldición…" murmuro el jinchuriki, si no hubiera sido por la capa de chakra que lo cubría probablemente en ese momento estaría muerto. Sus ojos tomaron nota de Byakuya quien permanecía de pie a unos cuantos pasos de el, la posibilidad de ser atacado por el flanco era evidente, pero también tenia que preocuparse del loco del cabello raro.

La fuerza de ese sujeto iba mas allá de lo que nunca habia experimentado, no tendría sentido usar un _**jutsu**_ contra el, Bee estaba seguro que solo absorbería el daño y seguiría sonriendo como loco.

No habia otra opción…

"Es hora de usar la versión dos"

**Time UP!**

**No Winner!**

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

En ese momento numerosas siluetas comenzaron a aparecer sobre la muralla que rodeaba aquella mansión. Los ojos del ninja seguían a cada nuevo oponente que aparecía.

Todos vestían el mismo uniforme que Rukia, algunos vestían una insignia en su brazo izquierdo e incluso habia once sujetos vistiendo el conocido haori blanco usado por los capitanes, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles.

"Y no solo son capitanes, también tenia que haber un sujeto con cabeza de zorro" murmuro Killer Bee con una sonrisa irónica "Y pensar que me habia sorprendido al ver a ese sujeto con cara de tiburón llamado Kisame".

Si…la vida es una perra llena de ironías.

"Vaya…hacia tiempo que no veía a un _**Ryoka**_" hablo el mas anciano de los recién llegados. Una cicatriz adornaba su la parte derecha de su frente y la mayor parte de su calva cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados casi formando un gesto de amigable y una enorme barba blanca decencia hasta su pecho, en sus manos sostenía un bastón para caminar. Su uniforme era igual al de cualquier otro capitán, pero las tres hermosas mujeres que lo cubrían dejaban en claro que era importante.

"¿Quién eres tu y cual es tu intención?" pregunto una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y baja estatura, su mano descansando en la empuñadura de la katana que cargaba en su cadera.

El jinchuriki permaneció en silencio.

"¿Aun piensas luchar a pesar de que estas totalmente superado?" pregunto el anciano, en un momento sus ojos se abrieron y el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Bee, las tres mujeres y varios de los shinigami sin rango cayeron al suelo de rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Solo los capitanes y unos cuantos vice-capitanes lograban mantenerse en pie.

Pero el jinchuriki permaneció firme, su estancia relajada aun en esas circunstancias. Y tan rápido como habia empezado todo volvió a la calma.

"Interesante…pudo resistir el reiatsu del comandante Yamamoto" hablo el hombre con cabeza de zorro "Y sin embargo no parece tener reiatsu".

El suelo comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que incluso el agua del estanque comenzaba a vibrar intensamente. Todo quedo en silencio, cada par de ojos estaba centrado en el ryoka que en ese momento era el causante de aquel suceso.

"¡Estoy cansado de sus estupideces!" exclamo el jinchuriki, estaba decidido a mostrarles algo que los entretuviera.

Kenpachi dejo escapar una carcajada y nuevamente se preparo, le agradaba ese sujeto, no muchos muestran valor al verse en una posición desventajosa. Era una lastima que fuera un enemigo, de lo contrario hubieran sido muy buenos amigos.

"¡Bee-sempai!" se escucho una voz a su espalda. El ambiente quedo en calma nuevamente y ante la mirada confusa de todos los presentes Rukia Kuchiki avanzo lentamente hasta colocarse frente al que todos consideraba un intruso.

"El no es un enemigo" logro decir la joven shinigami, su respiración era rápida y corta debido al gran esfuerzo que requería estar de pie "Por favor permítanme explicarlo"

Un momento de silencio paso en aquel jardín que se habia tornado en un campo de batalla, muchos de los arboles habían sido derribados o destruidos por completo y varios cráteres ahora arruinaban la belleza que alguna vez hubiera habido en aquel lugar.

"Esta bien…" respondió el viejo capitán "Escucharemos su historia".

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la joven Kuchiki, y al instante se giro para encarar a su querido amigo.

Pero la sonrisa no duraría en su rostro, Killer Bee estaba desapareciendo letalmente, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer disolviéndose como si estuviera siendo tragado por un remolino.

Rukia extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar al jinchuriki, y por un momento sus manos lograron alcanzarse.

Y ante la mirada de todos los presentes Rukia Kuchiki desapareció junto aquel ryoka.

Entre toda la multitud nadie podía notar la expresión de terror en el rostro de Byakuya, tan solo Kenpachi habia alcanzado a reaccionar al intentar detener a la joven Kuchiki pero no lo habia logrado a tiempo.

Y entre los gritos de la multitud nadie escucho la voz del líder del clan Kuchiki…

"¿¡Rukia?"

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Few…por fin pude terminar el primer capitulo de Vermillion, espero que fuera de su agrado y por su puesto que estaré esperando sus opiniones._

_Anotaciones:_

_**Shunpo:**_ Literalmente significa "pasos instantáneos" y es la principal habilidad del _**Hoho**_ (Método de los pasos), esta habilidad permite a un shinigami moverse tan rápido que parece desaparecer en una ráfaga de aire, algunos shinigami son tan rápidos que incluso pueden crear clones para dejar como señuelo.

_**Shikai: **_Literalmente significa "liberación inicial" y es la primera forma de un zanpakuto, muchas veces este nivel ofrece características adicionales a un zanpakuto, ya sea dándole un elemento o solo un ataque (como en el caso de Gin Ichimaru)

_**Chakra: **_Es la energía esencial para cualquier clase de técnica (jutsu) todo ser vivo la produce hasta cierto punto, dependiendo del jutsu el chakra puede tener varios elementos, pero algunos ninjas tienen afinidad innata a algunos elementos (Killer Bee usa chakra de relámpago).

_**Chire: **_Literalmente significa "Dispérsate" y es el comando para libera tanto el shikai como el bankai de Senbonzakura.

_**Jutsu: **_Literalmente significa "Habilidad/Técnica" son las habilidades místicas que los ninjas usan en batalla, para ser usadas un ninja deberá usar su chakra y símbolos de mano.

_**Ryoka: **_Literalmente significa "Alma errante" y es el término que se utiliza para referirse a las almas que han llegado a la Sociedad de las Almas sin antes ser purificadas por un shinigami.


	2. Brillo de Sol

_Lamento el retraso, pero la escuela me mantiene ocupado, realmente tengo que buscar tiempo para mis fics._

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Nota: Nuevamente les recomiendo escuchar las canciones que aquí aparecen para ambientar la lectura de las batallas (todas están en youtube). Las armaduras y el arma que le daré a Killer Bee aparecen en el juego llamado Demons Souls, esto lo escribo por si alguien necesita una imagen para poder imaginarse de mejor manera lo que aquí se describa.

Segunda Nota: Para todos aquellos que se pregunten ¿Cómo es que Rukia y Bee ya se conocían?, estén al pendiente de mi próximo one shot "Origenes" que explicara como comenzó esta amistad entre los dos protagonistas y porque Bee llego a la sociedad de las almas en primer lugar.

**DarkOrderSOl : **Gracias por el review y te deseo suerte con tu fic.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 2: Brillo de Sol**

**(**_**Palabras: El frio metal de mi armadura sede bajo el calor de tus suaves manos**_**)**

Rukia abrió lentamente sus ojos…

Pero esta vez se encontró a si misma frente a una persona que no conocía. Una mujer para ser exacto.

"Veo que ya has despertado" hablo la mujer desconocida sonriendo cálidamente, fue hasta ese momento que Rukia se percato de que ambas estaban en lo que parecía ser un elegante carruaje, lo reconocía porque su querido hermano Byakuya era dueño de uno en el mundo real.

"¿Dónde estoy?" cuestiono la joven shinigami, mientras sus ojos recorrían con cuidado el interior del carruaje. Todo el interior era de color blanco, los asientos eran tan cómodos y suaves que sin duda una persona podría dormir sin problemas.

La mujer sonrió "No te preocupes estas a salvo" acto seguido aquella dama procedió a abrir la ventada del carruaje dejando entrar un corriente de aire frio. Rukia se estremeció levemente, las ropas de shinigami no eran exactamente muy buenas para protegerla del frio.

"¡Frederick ya ha despertado!"

El carruaje dejo de moverse y por un segundo Rukia sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada, instintivamente llevo una mano a su cadera solo para encontrar aire, Sode no Shirayuki no estaba con ella.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza en armadura apareció tras ella "Ah, estupendo, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien milady" dijo aquella figura, su voz era mas gentil y suave de lo que Rukia hubiera esperado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto nuevamente la chica, esperaba que esta vez obtuviera una respuesta. Tras el hombre en armadura aparecieron otras dos siluetas también cubiertas en armadura.

"Estamos en las afueras del Reino de Rosenland" explico el hombre, al parecer sin notar la mirada en blanco que se habia apoderado del rostro de la joven "Mis caballeros y yo la encontramos en la orilla del camino mientras era atacada por un salvaje" en ese momento Rukia miro al hombre con confusión "¿Salvaje?"

"Si milady, un salvaje estaba atacándola pero pudimos capturarlo" hablo uno de los hombres tras el caballero llamado Frederick. Frederick asintió levemente "Por desgracia estamos en una misión importante, así que solo pudimos capturarlo y subirlo a uno de los carruajes de nuestro convoy"

Rukia no espero un segundo más y rápidamente abrió la puerta al otro lado del carruaje saltando fuera de este.

Y entonces se detuvo por un segundo…estaba nevando.

Frente a ella y a su alrededor se extendía una gran planicie cubierta de nieve, sin arboles o plantas, solo blanco hasta donde llegaba la vista, el camino solo era marcado por grandes banderas de color rojo a ambos lados del sendero, prueba de lo fácil que era perderse en aquel desierto congelado. Ignorando aquel increíble paisaje la joven shinigami giro su vista a los otros dos de los tres carruajes que conformaban el convoy.

Rápidamente se movió a la parte trasera del segundo en la fila, pero solo lo encontró cargado de armas, espadas, hachas y lanzas e incluso habia una armadura. Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y se movió al último carruaje, podía escuchar los pazos de los caballeros tras ella.

Gentilmente movió la tela que cubría el carruaje…

"¿Bee-sempai?"

Ahí estaba el, sentado contra uno de los costados del carruaje, atado de manos y piernas con cadenas de acero.

Y por primera vez Rukia pudo ver claramente como era aquel hombre que en solo ocho meses se habia vuelto tan importante en su vida.

Su piel era oscura, mas que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto, en ese momento solo vestía unos pantalones negros, al parecer le habian quitado sus armas y el chaleco blanco que antes habia usado, lo que permitía a la joven shinigami beberse cada centímetro de su musculoso torso. Su cabello era rubio pálido peinado hacia atrás, una pequeña barba de candado subía dese su mentón y rodeaba su boca, un tatuaje azul en forma de un par de cuernos adornaba su mejilla izquierda mientras que en su hombro derecho tenia otro tatuaje del mismo color con la palabra acero escrita en kanji. La única parte de el que permanecía oculta eran sus ojos tras el color negro de unos lentes de sol.

Por un momento Rukia permaneció de pie sin decir nada, quizá por la impresión de por fin verlo en persona. O quizá era por que nunca habia imaginado que lo conocería en persona.

"Le recomiendo que no se acerque mucho milady, puede que sea peligroso" se escucho la voz de Frederick desde atrás, Rukia se giro para encararlo, tomando nota de que los dos caballeros que le acompañaban están descansando sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Rukia forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo "Creo que a habido un error…" comenzó a decir la shinigami "Este hombre no es un salvaje, es mi protector"

"Imposible…milady no puede esperar que nosotros creamos tal mentira" se escucho una voz llena de repulsión "Ningún salvaje puede ser un caballero y nunca abra uno que lo sea" Frederick miro sobre su hombro hacia el caballero que estaba a su derecha.

"¡Ashter no puedes hablarle así a una sacerdotisa, ser noble no te hace superior a una servidora de dios!" Rukia tomo nota de la información que se la habia sido dada, si ellos creían que ella era un sacerdotisa seria mas fácil averiguar que pretendían.

El caballero llamado Ashter se inclino "Mis mas sinceras disculpas milady, no volverá a pasar".

"Si realmente ese hombre es tu protector entonces dejemos que lo pruebe" se escucho una voz gentil y melodiosa tras los caballeros. Los hombres en armadura rápidamente le abrieron paso a aquella mujer que habia hablado.

Su piel era pálida al punto que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el sol mientras que su cabello era blanco como la nieve que caía del cielo y tan largo que era arrastrado en el suelo mientras ella caminaba, su ropa solo consistía en un kimono y hakama color blanco, un uniforme idéntico al de los shinigamis, tal vez por eso habían asumido que Rukia era también una sacerdotisa. Pero si algo era sobre saliente de aquella mujer eran sus hermosos ojos carmesí, su mirada era tan intensa que incluso parecía poder ver el alma de las personas.

"Pero lady Elizabeth…" protesto Ashter "Usted como nosotros sabe que no hay caballeros con semejante color piel, solo los ladrones y asesinos son así"

La mujer llamada Elizabeth asintió "Eso puede ser cierto, pero no esta en las enseñanzas de nuestro señor juzgar a un hombre por su piel" después de esas palabras los tres caballeros quedaron en silencio.

"Yo no soy un caballero" se escucho la voz desde el interior de la carreta, al parecer Killer Bee habia estado escuchando "Pero concédanme un arma y les demostrare que ustedes no tienen posibilidad de vencerme".

"Entonces que así sea…" respondió Frederick "Wallace libéralo y Ashter mueve los carruajes a una formación en circulo".

* * *

Muy pronto Bee se encontró caminando tras Frederick, el viento helado golpeaba de forma inmisericorde contra su pecho desnudo, pero el ninja no parecía notarlo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre guerrero?" cuestiono Frederick mientras caminaban a la carreta que contenía las armas.

"Bee…" respondió calladamente el ninja, estaba seguro que si decía Killer estaría en mas problemas, no piensen mal, fácil mente podría mandar a los tres caballeros al infierno con un _Lariat _pero de hacerlo rompería la fachada que Rukia habia logrado construir.

Ella era una sacerdotisa y el era su protector, tan fácil como tomar papeles de una obra de teatro.

"Un nombre ciertamente interesante" respondió el caballero mientras se detenía en la parte trasera de la carreta de armas y movía la cortina que cubría la vista hacia el interior.

"Por favor escoge el arma que prefieras" dijo el caballero, aunque no podía ver su rostro, Bee sabia que el hombre estaba sonriendo gentilmente bajo su casco.

El jinchuriki se acerco para ver las armas en el interior…

Aunque sus ojos permanecían ocultos bajo sus lentes de sol, el ninja examinaba cuidadosamente las armas que se le ofrecían. Y por desgracia no parecía haber un arma apropiada para el, las espadas eran muy largas para ser usadas en su danza de siete espadas, mientras que las hachas y lanzas no eran completamente de su agrado.

Pero de aquella pila de armas algo capto su atención…

Su mano movió con cuidado a las otras armas que cubrían el cuerpo del objeto que habia visto.

Llamar a tal arma una espada seria un error, más bien aquella arma era algo así como una masa de acero, sin filos y tan grande que su hoja se extendía de un extremo al otro de la carreta.

"¿Te interesa esa arma?" pregunto Frederick al jinchuriki, Bee asintió sin decir una sola palabra "Es tuya si lo deseas, pero te advierto que requiere mucha fuerza par-"y antes de que el caballero pudiera terminar de hablar Bee tomo con su mano derecha la empuñadura de aquella espada desconocida y sin problemas la levanto sacándola de la carreta y descansándola en su hombro.

Killer Bee sonrió para sus adentros, la espada no era tan pesada, al menos no para alguien de su fuerza. Usar un arma de ese tamaño no seria problema para el, puesto que tiempo atrás habia usado a la gran espada _**Samehada**_, en comparación la espada que sostenía contra su hombro seria mucho mas fácil de usar…porque no tenia vida propia.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de esta espada?" pregunto el jinchuriki después de unos momentos de silencio "Su creador la llamo _**Dragon Bone Smasher**_, según la leyenda fue creada para matar dragones…" explico el caballero, Bee pudo notar que no habia sarcasmo en sus palabras al hablar de dragones…quizás en ese mundo existían criaturas de naturaleza mitológica.

"Bien ya tengo un arma…es hora de mi prueba" dijo Bee dando vuelta para regresar al centro del circulo que Ashter habia formado con los carruajes. Pero una mano en un hombro lo detuvo.

"Espera Bee, hay algo mas que te daré…" le explico el caballero, acto seguido metió su mano a la carreta de armas para sacar una camisa de mangas largas color negro, Bee miro con curiosidad la camisa que el caballero le ofrecía, con solo verla el ninja podía notar que estaba hecha de tela gruesa para protegerlo del frio.

"No la necesito, el frio no me afecta" respondió el ninja, pero el caballero negó con la cabeza "Esto solo es para que el metal frio no toque tu piel".

* * *

Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, el abrigo de lana que cubría su figura le proporcionaba el suficiente calor para estar cómoda en su uniforme, pero aun sentía que una parte de si misma estaba ausente…

"Mi zanpakuto…" murmuro la joven con tristeza, el solo hecho de pensar que habia perdido su preciada arma hacia que el corazón le doliera.

Junto a ella la sacerdotisa llamada Elizabeth esperaba calladamente a que la prueba de Bee empezara…los caballeros Ashter y Wallace ya estaban listos, esperando el combate. Un par de hombres cubiertos en armadura aparecieron de la parte trasera de la carreta cargada de armas, uno de ellos era Frederick, pero el hombre a su lado era desconocido para la shinigami,

Frederick se dirigió hacia Elizabeth mientras que su acompañante continuo caminando hacia la joven shinigami. Rukia se tenso levemente, recordando que estaba desarmada y más aun que aquel caballero cargaba en su espalda la espada más grande que ella hubiera visto, era incluso más grande que el shikai de Ichigo. El caballero se detuvo frente a Rukia sin decir una palabra, involuntariamente los ojos de la shinigami recorrieron la armadura que aquel caballero vestía.

Su armadura era idéntica a la de los demás caballeros, guantes, botas, coraza y casco hechos completamente de metal perfectamente pulido al punto que la armadura pareciera estar hecha de plata. La coraza tenía una leve pronunciación en el hombro izquierdo, quizás para aumentar la posibilidad de defender cuando se usara un escudo, pero si algo llamaba la atención era la forma del casco, el visor se extendía en forma de pico, dejando solo dos pequeños orificios en la parte superior para los ojos.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto el caballero usando la voz de Killer Bee "¿Qué tal me veo con esta cosa puesta?" acto seguido el caballero removió su casco para revelar el rostro de un sonriente Bee, Rukia sonrió un poco al ver que a pesar de haber estado usando su casco aun tenia puestos sus lentes de sol.

"Te ves bien" se limito a contestar la shinigami…

Antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera ser dicha los tres caballeros de Rosenland y la sacerdotisa llamada Elizabeth se movieron hasta estar junto a ellos.

"Es hora de empezar el combate" anuncio la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras sonreía alegremente "Pero antes de eso debemos presentarnos adecuadamente" en un segundo los tres caballeros se arrodillaron frente a Rukia removiendo sus cascos y llevando su mano derecha contra su pecho.

"Mi nombre es Wallace" dijo el primero de ellos, el mas grande de los tres, tanto en estatura como en edad. No habia cabello en su cabeza, pero la barba blanca que rodeaba su boca daba una idea de su edad, eso y las muchas cicatrices que adornaban su rostro, una de dichas heridas bajaba desde su frente hasta su ojo izquierdo y terminaba cerca de su labio superior, mientras que otra tenia forma de circulo y se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cuello apenas visible bajo la camisa que vestía bajo su coraza. Su mirada era fría como el hielo, sus ojos grises centrados en un punto invisible entre Rukia y Bee.

"Mi nombre es Ashter Rebound, a su servicio milady" su piel era blanca, aunque no tanto como la de Elizabeth, su cabello era color negro cortado a rapa, claro indicio de que era un soldado y caballero orgulloso, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran color negro. Rukia pudo percibir de inmediato las miradas de disgusto que lanzaba en la dirección de Bee.

Y por último "Mi nombre es Frederick Luger" el hombre llamado Frederick era a falta de mejores palabras el clásico príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Cabello largo y rubio decencia hasta sus hombros seguido de un par de ojos azules, eso y un rostro que haría que cualquier mujer se enamorara de el.

Y al final solo quedaba la sacerdotisa de cabellos blancos, ella avanzo hasta estar frente a los caballeros y se inclino levemente "Mi nombre es Elizabeth Wulfger, sacerdotisa del gran reino de Rosenland".

Bee y Rukia permanecieron en silencio, contemplando a aquellos personajes que parecían salidos de alguna historia de fantasía increíble. Los tres caballeros se pusieron de pie tras Elizabeth y Killer Bee fue rápido en entender lo que esperaban.

Rápidamente se arrodillo frente a la sacerdotisa descansando el peso de la Dragon Bone Smasher sobre su hombro derecho "Mi nombre es Bee, protector de lady Rukia" siguiendo el ejemplo de Elizabeth, Rukia se coloco frente a Bee y se inclino con respeto "Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, sacerdotisa de una pequeña aldea al sur de este lugar".

No era fácil mentir para ella, pero aun a si no podía arriesgarse a convertirse en enemigo de estas personas…..seria una lastima matarlos.

* * *

Momentos después Rukia y Elizabeth se encontraron de pie lado a lado, frente ellas Wallace y Bee se preparaban para el primer encuentro, el círculo que habia formado con las carretas serviría para limitar el movimiento de los peleadores.

"Recuerden, este combate solo seguirá hasta que uno sea desarmado o quede inconsciente" explico Frederick, el y Ashter esperaban su turno junto a las mujeres.

Wallace alisto su espada, un arma tan grande como la Dragon Bone Smasher, pero a diferencia de esta última, la espada de Wallace contaba con filos y una hoja más delgada.

Ashter sonrió confiado en la victoria de su compañero, Wallace siendo un caballero veterano sabia que un arma de tal tamaño y peso debía ser usada con dos manos, casi le daban ganas de reír al ver como aquel salvaje llamado Bee sostenía la Keel Smasher con su brazo derecho descansándola sobre su hombro.

¿Acaso creía que seria capaz de soportar el peso de tan imponente espada con solo un brazo?

**Killer Bee vs Wallace**

**You cant escape!**

**Fight!**

**(Música de fondo: Stimulation by Capcom vs SNK 2 OST)**

Wallace se lanzo al ataque cerrando la distancia entre ambos y dejando caer su espada contra Bee, pero el jinchuriki simplemente dio paso fuera de la trayectoria del arma y lanzo un puñetazo con su izquierda, Wallace rodo rápidamente fuera del camino creando distancia entre el y su enemigo.

Pero tan pronto como se pudo poner de pie se encontró cara a cara con Bee, quien nuevamente lanzo un puñetazo con su izquierda, su tremenda fuerza complementada con los guantes de metal de su armadura aumentaron la fuerza del ataque, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes el cuerpo de Wallace salió despedido hacia atrás para luego golpear fuertemente el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Bee sonrió triunfante, no habia manera de que ese hombre pudiera levantarse después de tal golpe. Y el destino demostró ser indiferente, Wallace se puso de pie, su mejilla izquierda sangraba levemente pero el no mostraba indicios de sentir dolor.

"¿Pero como es posible que siga de pie?" murmuro Rukia sorprendida, junto a ella Elizabeth sonrió "A sir Wallace se le conoce como el inmortal, porque es capaz de resistir cualquier herida" explico la sacerdotisa, Rukia asintió levemente "Una vez incluso recibió una flecha en el cuello y a pesar de ello siguió luchando sin mostrar dolor alguno".

Wallace nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, su enorme espada atravesó el aire en un corte horizontal, Bee rápidamente coloco la gruesa hoja de su espada frente a el usándola como escudo, ambas armas impactaron en un enorme estruendo de metal contra metal.

Sin perder oportunidad Bee giro su cuerpo a la derecha lanzando un puñetazo con su izquierda, pero Wallace simplemente bajo su cabeza para evitar el ataque y ese probo ser su error, Bee uso el vuelo de su anterior ataque para levantar la Dragon Bone Smasher y lanzar un swing horizontal. La hoja sin filo golpeo el costado desprotegido del caballero como un martillo lanzando su cuerpo por los aires hasta que impacto el suelo frente a los pies de Ashter y Frederick.

Wallace el inmortal estaba inconsciente…

Bee habia descuidado su fuerza en el ataque, por un momento temió que habia matado a su oponente, aunque una parte de el estaba mas impresionada ante el hecho de que la armadura del caballero no se habia doblado bajo la fuerza del ataque.

"Buen metal para armaduras" murmuro Bee sonriendo levemente mientras volvía a descansar su espada sin filo contra su hombro cubierto de armadura.

Ser caballero no era su estilo, pero le estaba empezando a gustar la armadura.

Ashter fue el siguiente en ponerse frente al jinchuriki, en su mano derecha cargaba un hacha de batalla de doble filo y en su izquierda portaba un escudo de acero, la mirada del caballero hablaba solo de arrogancia y odio.

Ashter tenía bien planeada su estrategia, el salvaje no usaba escudo y solo usaba su brazo izquierdo para golpear y el derecho para atacar con su arma, solo debía cerrar la distancia y la victoria seria suya.

**Killer Bee vs Ashter Rebound**

**No escape!**

**Fight!**

Ashter siguió el ejemplo de Wallace, cerrando la distancia entre ambos, Bee nuevamente respondió lanzando un puñetazo con su izquierda para compensar la falta de espacio entre el y su oponente.

Pero Ashter estaba listo, usando su escudo detuvo el puñetazo e inmediatamente lanzo un swing con su hacha, un corte horizontal a la altura del cuello. No planeaba permitir que ese salvaje viviera, después podría decir que habia sido un accidente. No habia forma de que Bee se recuperara a tiempo para protegerse…

Y sin embargo el filo de su arma encontró solo aire…

Ashter levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Bee saltar sobre el con una agilidad que seria imposible para un hombre en armadura pesada y sin embargo sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Bee aterrizo de espalda hacia su oponente y rápidamente se giro lanzado un swing con la Dragon Bone Smasher, Ashter rápidamente se lanzo al suelo dejando pasar la enorme hoja del arma, pero Bee no se detuvo rápidamente levanto la Smasher y lanzo un swing vertical con la firme intención de aplastar el cuerpo del caballero contra el suelo.

Ashter rodo fuera del camino para después ponerse de pie y dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, necesitaba distancia. No habia manera de que el Ashter de la noble familia Rebound fuera a ser derrotado por ese salvaje.

Un momento de silencio paso entre los dos adversarios y los espectadores, todo quedo inmóvil a excepción de la nieve que caía lentamente de aquel cielo gris que los cubría.

Ashter dejo escapar un rugido de furia, no estaba dispuesto a perder la pelea, le demostraría a ese salvaje porque era conocido como el Colmillo de Hielo.

La distancia se redujo a nada entre ambos rivales, Bee lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando los filos de aquella hacha sedienta de sangre, era claro que el caballero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar con vida.

Y en algún momento los movimientos de Ashter comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad, pero a consecuencia sus ataques eran menos certeros y para un ninja experto como Bee era fácil esquivarlos y con cada ataque que Bee esquivaba la desesperación de Ashter aumentaba.

Aquel salvaje se estaba burlando de el, lo sabia por la sonrisa arrogante que adornaba su rostro mientras esquivaba sus ataques con tranquilidad, incluso sostenía la Dragon Bone Smasher contra su hombro, lo haría pagar por tal insulto.

Pero la desesperación lo llevo a cometer el error que le costaría la batalla…

Ashter lanzo un swing vertical con su hacha con toda su fuerza, pero Bee simplemente se quito del camino dejando al caballero pasar de largo, acto seguido el jinchuriki le propino un puñetazo en la nuca a su oponente.

Ashter Rebound el Colmillo de Hielo quedo inconsciente…

Bee se giro para encarar a su ultimo adversario, lo habia visto moverse mucho antes de que su pelea con Ashter terminara. Le sorprendió levemente ver que el caballero rubio solo sostenía una espada en su mano izquierda, no habia escudo o algo mas.

Aquella espada era a falta de palabras una obra de arte, desde la hoja hasta la guardia y empuñadura, cada centímetro de aquella arma estaba forjado en plata. Sin duda esa arma lo distinguía como líder y guerrero de los más talentosos.

"¿Estas listo?" pregunto el caballero, su voz gentil pero seria.

Bee sonrió ajustando su agarre el la empuñadura de la Keel Smasher, esta seguro de que Frederick seria un oponente digno, por un momento pensó que habia sido un error no ponerse el casco para el combate.

"Cuando quieras" respondió el jinchuriki.

**Killer Bee vs Frederick Luger**

**The moment of Truth!**

**Fight!**

"Realmente a sido un gran show" Rukia lanzo una mirada de confusión hacia la sacerdotisa a su lado "¿A que se refiere lady Elizabeth?" pregunto la shinigami.

La sacerdotisa de cabellos blancos le dedico una sonrisa gentil a la joven shinigami antes de responder "Tu protector a demostrado su lealtad lady Rukia pero…" la mujer pauso un momento "No hay forma de que pueda ganarle a Frederick la Espada Celestial de Rosenlad" y en ese momento Rukia pudo ver por primera vez en Elizabeth algo de arrogancia.

La sacerdotisa estaba segura sobre la victoria de su caballero…

Era justo como Bee lo esperaba, Frederick estaba demostrando ser un adversario excepcional, el caballero rubio mantenía una distancia media de su oponente, lo bastante lejos para no ser alcanzado por los puñetazos del jinchuriki pero lo suficientemente cerca para atacar antes de que pudiera usar la Dragon Bone Smasher.

Pero lo mas problemático era la forma de sus ataques, usaba su espada como si fuera un estoque, usando solo la punta para atacar y mantener la distancia. Bee sonrió para sus adentros, el tonto creía que el necesitaba momentum para poder levantar el peso de la Keel Smasher.

Dando un paso a su izquierda el jinchuriki esquivo el filo de la espada del caballero, por centímetros salvándose de ser empalado a través de la garganta. Bee trato de lanzar un puñetazo solo para ver como el caballero daba un salto hacia atrás para esquivar, pero no fue suficiente…

En un segundo Bee ya habia cerrado la distancia entre ambos tomando por sorpresa a Frederick. El jinchuriki lanzo un tremendo puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo que nuevamente fue esquivado con un simple paso lateral…

Y después la pesada hoja sin filo de la Dragon Bone Smasher se elevo alto hacia el cielo gris…

Rukia no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras que la sacerdotisa Elizabeth mostraba una expresión de total sorpresa y miedo.

Sobre ellas aun caía lentamente la blanca nieve de aquel mundo tan extraño, y frente a sus ojos el encuentro habia terminado.

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

* * *

"¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí Bee-sempai?"

El jinchuriki lanzo una mirada a la joven shinigami a su lado. La noche los habia alcanzado y el pequeño convoy se habia detenido para pasar la noche, el carruaje de Elizabeth y la carreta de armas y la de provisiones (donde habían retenido a Bee) formaban un circulo alrededor de una gran fogata.

Los tres caballeros y la sacerdotisa habían desaparecido unos instantes, dejando solos a los visitantes.

"No estoy muy seguro…" comenzó a decir el ninja "Pero si tuviera que adivinar, entonces diría que se trata de _**Kamui**_" los ojos de Rukia lo miraron por un segundo, dejando en claro que ella no entendía a lo que se refería.

Bee lanzo una mirada al cielo oscuro dejando escapar un suspiro "Kamui es un jutsu, usado por uno de mis amigos y compañeros" no le sorprendió ver la expresión de sorpresa en el hermoso rostro de Rukia "Kamui permite que su usuario pueda enviar a un objeto o persona a otra dimensión, y eso es igual que matarlos"

"Pero si esa técnica fue la que te envió a mi mundo, ¿Por qué sigue en efecto?" la pregunta hizo que el jinchuriki guardara silencio un momento "Kamui es una técnica perfecta, elimina al enemigo y protege a su usuario del peligro" explico con seriedad "El hecho de que aun este en efecto indica que aun esta tratando de eliminarme"

Un momento de silencio paso entre ambos, solo el sonido de la leña quemándose en la fogata era audible en aquel campamento "Entonces esa técnica nos seguirá transportando a otras dimensiones hasta que seamos eliminados…" las palabras de la shinigami no eran una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

"Definitivamente, recuerda que cuando llegue a la Sociedad de las Almas y luche con esos capitanes nunca fui transportado…" hubo una pausa y los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe al entender lo sucedido "Ahora que lo mencionas, justo en el momento en que todos los capitanes decidieron no pelear mas fue cuando comenzó a tener efecto esa técnica".

"Eso significa que en este mundo aun hay algo que es una amenaza para nosotros" acto seguido Bee se puso de pie "Preguntare a ese tal Frederick cual es su supuesta misión".

Antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho pudo escuchar la voz casi inaudible de Rukia "¿Por qué tu amigo te haría algo tan horrible?" la pregunta causo una pausa, Bee lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro "Soy un jinchuriki Rukia-chan, no podía ser capturado y por ahora dejémoslo en eso" al siguiente segundo ya habia desaparecido buscando a los caballeros.

Rukia quedo sola en silencio, sus ojos violeta enfocados en el fuego mientras su mente se sumergía en las posibilidades. Algo a sus pies capto su atención, un sentimiento de sorpresa y alegría se apodero de su ser al ver la forma de su zanpakuto, podía sentir el alma dentro de la katana emanar reiatsu al resonar con la de su dueña.

Rukia tomo en sus manos su preciada katana y la abrazo contra su pecho, instintivamente lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro esperando encontrar a Bee, estaba segura que el de alguna manera habia protegido su arma.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

"¡Lady Rukia, es hora de dormir!" llamo Elizabeth desde su carruaje, el mismo que serviría de dormitorio para ambas señoritas "¡Ya voy lady Elizabeth!" y sin mas la joven shinigami corrió hacia el carruaje aun sosteniendo su zanpakuto contra su pecho y aun con esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Para cuando los primeros rayos de luz penetraron las nubes grises del cielo el carruaje de las doncellas ya estaba en movimiento. Frederick en las riendas de dicho carruaje mientras que Wallace dirigía la carreta con las armas y Ashter la carreta de las provisiones.

Bee por su parte caminaba junto a al carruaje de las sacerdotisas portando su armadura y casco. La Dragon Bone Smasher colgaba firmemente en su espalda sostenida por un cinturón que Wallace le habia proporcionado.

El ninja lanzo una mirada rápida a los caballos que alaban los carruajes, cada animal era de color blanco, los mejores de reino según le habia contado Frederick. Como su primera tarea al ser parte del grupo Bee se habia encargado de alimentarlos la noche anterior.

Frederick detuvo el carruaje y retiro su casco dejando que la briza helada golpeara su rostro descubierto. Una mirada fue intercambiada entre ambos, y sin decir una palabra Bee subió a la parte delantera del carruaje y tomo las riendas mientras que Frederick abordo el carruaje.

Rukia observo con curiosidad al caballero Frederick mientras tomaba asiento junto a Elizabeth, la mujer de cabellos blancos le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al caballero y este le devolvió el gesto.

"Lady Rukia…" comenzó a decir el caballero "Es hora de explicarle los detalles de la misión que se nos fue otorgada a mi y a mis compañeros" la shinigami asintió lentamente "Adelante sir Frederick, lo escucho".

"Como usted sabe nuestro reino y el resto de nuestro continente lleva tres años cubierto en esta blanca nieve bajo un cielo que se niega a cambiar su color gris…" paso un momento de silencio "Esto es debido a un demonio de grandes poderes que apareció repentinamente…al principio pensamos que solo era una bestia mas que derrotar, pero por si solo ese monstruo fue capaz de aniquilar ejércitos enteros" Rukia asintió de modo que hacia creer que sabia de lo que el caballero estaba hablando.

"Nosotros somos la ultima esperanza de nuestro reino, la comida de nuestra gente no durara un año mas…" y en ese momento los ojos azules del caballero de clavaron en los ojos violeta de Rukia con tal intensidad que la shinigami dejo de respirar por un momento "Lady Rukia le pido que se nos una…se que esta no es su misión, pero al tener dos sacerdotisas será mas fácil acabar con el demonio, además de que el poder de su guardián será de gran ayuda".

La shinigami guardo un momento de silencio…

"Claro que tendrán mi ayuda, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar su amabilidad" dicha respuesta cambiaria ligeramente el resultado de la misión y eso Frederick lo sabia de antemano.

Varias horas pasaron después de la conversación, Frederick nuevamente llevaba las riendas del carruaje. La puerta volvió a abrirse, ambas ocupantes del carruaje observaron al hombre en armadura que habia abierto la puerta.

"Lady Rukia…" instantáneamente la shinigami reconoció la voz de Bee "Necesito hablar con usted unos momentos" la joven asintió tomando la mano de su amigo para bajar del carruaje lanzando una sonrisa a Elizabeth.

Ambos dejaron que el convoy avanzara hasta dejarlos atrás, al parecer Bee no quería que su conversación fuera escuchada por oídos entrometidos.

"¿Qué has averiguado de la sacerdotisa?" la pregunta era inesperada, Rukia sabia que Bee era primero que nada un ninja, pero nunca lo habia escuchado hablar de manera tan seria

La shinigami suspiro "No mucho, al parecer las sacerdotisas son algo así como pilares de esperanza para estas personas, cada expedición para matar demonios debe incluir a una sacerdotisa…" Bee asintió y espero a que la joven continuara "Las sacerdotisas se encargan de sellar el alma de los demonios cuando los caballeros destruyen el cuerpo…pero no siempre logran su objetivo, a veces pierden la batalla y…al parecer esos demonios disfrutan de la sangre virgen de mujeres y otras cosas…" un momento de silencio paso entre ambos.

Rukia no pudo evitar el imaginar los horrores que seguramente muchas jóvenes sacerdotisas habían sufrido antes de morir…

Y Bee hizo lo único que podía hacer, envolvió la frágil figura de la chica en sus brazos mientras seguían caminando…y por un segundo pudo jurar que el calor que radiaba del pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami atravesaba el frio metal de su armadura.

"Pobre Elizabeth…ella a sido parte de mas de veinte expediciones para matar a este demonio y en todas se vio obligada a escapar por si sola…" murmuro débilmente Rukia.

Un momento pasó y la shinigami se separo del cuerpo del jinchuriki, un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas que paso inadvertido por el ninja.

"Sabes…hay algo raro de este lugar, a estado nevando desde ayer y sin embargo el nivel de la nieve nunca ha subido".

Ambos lanzaron una mirada al desierto blanco que rodeaba el solitario camino que el convoy seguía. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan vacio, como si solo ellos fueran las únicas personas vivas en todo el mundo.

"¡Además, ¿Cómo rayos pueden ver con estos malditos cascos?, los agujeros son muy pequeños!" exclamo el jinchuriki repentinamente haciendo que Rukia pegara un salto de sorpresa.

"¡No me asustes de esa manera idiota…mirarías mejor si te quitaras los lentes de sol al usar el casco!"

"¡Nunca…son parte de mi look, además ¿a quien le estas llamando idiota?"

"¡Pues a ti…no veo a ningún otro idiota cerca!"

"¡Claro me lo dice la señorita perfecta que no sabe como usar un espada!"

"¡Pues al menos no soy tan estúpida para usar lentes y un caso al mismo tiempo…idiota!"

"¡¿Que dijiste?...hija de la-!"

Una leve carcajada escapo de los labios de Elizabeth, la doncella de cabellos blancos habia escuchado los gritos entre los nuevos integrantes del grupo "Vaya vaya, esos dos realmente están llenos de energía" y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

Poco a poco tanto Rukia como Bee se fueron integrando al pequeño grupo, Frederick y Wallace habían encontrado en el jinchuriki el compañero perfecto para probar sus habilidades mientras que Elizabeth estaba mas que complacida en tener la compañía de otra mujer de su edad (Rukia se habia sorprendido al saber que Elizabeth solo tenia 18 años).

Claro que Ashter era el único que se mantenía hostil contra Bee, su orgullo de noble y caballero le impedía ver al hombre de piel oscura al mismo nivel que el. Pero Bee no tenia tiempo para eso…algo en su mente le advertía de un peligro inminente.

Tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el panorama alrededor del convoy cambio de manera drástica. La extensa planicie cubierta de nieve seguía igual, pero, ahora fragmentos de armaduras y armas oxidadas cubrían el suelo, sepultadas parcialmente bajo la blanca nieve.

El camino habia llegado a su fin, dos estandartes de color rojo como la sangre marcaban el final de tan largo sendero. Esa era la zona prohibida, el área muerta donde aquella bestia se ocultaba.

Los tres caballeros de Rosenland se formaron frente a su sacerdotisa, inclinados en respeto. Las mujeres tendrían que esperar ya que la batalla seria demasiado peligrosa para ellos, y Rukia no pudo hacer más que aceptar dicha decisión.

"Vayan mis valientes caballeros…nuestro señor los protegerá de todo daño en el calor de la batalla" los tres caballeros de Rosenland asintieron calladamente y colocaron sus cascos.

Bee se arrodillo frente a Rukia, imitando lo que los otros habían hecho, pero la shinigami no estaba conforme con solo palabras. Lentamente cerro la pequeña distancia entre ambos, tomo el casco de las manos del jinchuriki y se inclino un poco de mono que sus labios estuvieran junto al oído de su caballero (aun estando arrodillado frente a ella, Bee era tan alto como para llegar al pecho de la shinigami).

"Ten cuidado…" Bee asintió, notando con una sonrisa que la shinigami cargaba nuevamente su zanpakuto en su cintura.

Con cuidado la shinigami coloco el casco cubriendo el rostro del jinchuriki, notando con una sonrisa divertida que el aun tenia puestos sus lentes de sol.

Muy pronto Elizabeth y Rukia se encontraron solas observando a los hombres desaparecer en la distancia hacia un futuro incierto.

* * *

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del metal de las armaduras al golpear el suelo cubierto de nieve con cada paso de los caballeros. Bee noto con curiosidad que Wallace habia cambiado su espada de dos manos por una espada como la de Frederick y un escudo de acero, en los últimos combates entre ellos el silencioso caballero le habia demostrado a Bee que era capaz de usar toda clase de armas, desde hachas hasta lanzas.

"¿Y donde rayos se oculta esa criatura?" pregunto Ashter después de un momento, llevaban caminando mas de una hora, y en aquella planicie blanca no parecía haber nada mas que armaduras hechas pedazos y armas abandonadas.

Frederick se detuvo frente a los otros tres "No debes desesperar Ashter, tenemos que estar alertas" Ashter asintió levemente, su casco ocultaba la expresión de estrés en su rostro.

El suelo se estremeció bajo los pies de los guerreros, al instante tomaron un formación en circulo para evitar ser sorprendidos por sus laterales. Y la tierra siguió temblando, la nieve seguía cayendo.

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio…

CLANG!

El sonido de metal siendo golpeado rompió súbitamente el silencio que habia caído en aquel solitario campo cubierto de nieve. Bee, Wallace y Frederick se giraron para encontrar a Ashter sosteniendo su escudo frente a su pecho y a una enorme lanza (dos veces el tamaño de un hombre) a unos metros del caballero.

"¡¿De donde rayos vino eso?" exclamo alarmado el caballero, de haber dudado un segundo habría sido atravesado por tan temible arma. Y ante los ojos de los presentes la lanza desapareció en un instante sin dejar rastro.

Un silbido en el viento a sus espaldas les advirtió de un peligro inminente y esta vez fue Wallace quien se girara para ver una lanza similar volando hacia el a toda velocidad, los reflejos del veterano entraron en acción levantando su escudo para protegerse.

CLANG!

Frederick no tubo tiempo de moverse, un nuevo silbido resonó a su derecha, rápidamente se lanzo a al suelo segundos antes de que otra enorme lanza de acero pasara sobre su cabeza, el arma habia sido lanzada con tal fuerza que paso de lleno desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Bee lanzo una rápida mirada a sus alrededores, la situación era mala, posiblemente estaban rodeados y sus enemigos usaban esas lanzas que desaparecían al instante, probablemente para transportarse de nuevo a las manos de sus dueños. Bee no sabia de magia o demonios, pero sabia que si no hacían algo solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien muriera.

Un sonido nuevo capto la atención del jinchuriki, era diferente al causado por las lanzas y parresia provenir de mas arriba. El ninja levanto rápidamente la mirada, su mano por derecha por fin tomo la empuñadura de la Dragon Bone Smasher "El enemigo esta arriba" murmuro el jinchuriki, el resto de los caballeros siguió la mirada del ninja.

Y de inmediato desearon nunca haberlo hecho…

Ahí a mas de treinta metros en el aire se encontraba la criatura mas horrible que nunca hubieran visto, su cuerpo era completamente rojo, cubierto en cicatrices de todos tamaños y quemaduras, sus brazos estaban atados contra su pecho con cadenas de acero que en algún momento habia desecho la carne en sus muñecas, pero su cuerpo era lo único que parecía tener aspecto humano, su rostro parecía mas el de un oso, solo que su mandíbula era tan grande como para devorar a un hombre de un solo bocado, un par de enormes ojos rojos observaban con odio a los caballeros, sus piernas parecían haber sido arrancadas en un combate anterior, puesto que solo quedaban de ellas los huesos expuestos y las heridas que ya no sangraban. Y por ultimo como si se tratara de alguna clase de broma enferma, un par de angelicales alas blancas se extendían en su espalda, aleteando para mantener a la bestia en el aire.

A pesar de que su enemigo estuviera muy arriba para garantizarlo, Bee estaba seguro de que aquella bestia era de por los menos tres metros de alto "Que horrible abominación…" murmuro Wallace mientras ajustaba su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada.

**Frederick, Ashter, Wallace and Bee vs The Fallen Angelic Lancer**

**Good luck!**

**Fight!**

**(Música de fondo: Born Anew final fantasy XIII OST)**

Un movimiento capto la atención de los caballeros, la mano derecha de la bestia se movía hacia la izquierda, como si estuviera apuntando en esa dirección…

Muy pronto los caballeros dedujeron lo que estaba pasando…

Aquella bestia no habia lanzado las lanzas con sus manos y tampoco estaba solo apuntando a la izquierda con su mano derecha…

Un silbido se escucho solo segundos después, los caballeros se giraron a la dirección en la que el demonio habia señalado. Una lanza igual a las otras se aproximaba a toda velocidad, mas rápido que las anteriores, Ashter y Wallace tomaron posición frontal para proteger a los que no portaban un escudo. Y sin embargo Frederick pudo observar la mano del demonio hacer un gesto circular.

La enorme lanza se desvaneció a solo segundos de hacer impacto con los escudos de Wallace y Ashter, un segundo de confusión paso sobre los caballeros.

CLANG!

Frederick se giro para encontrar a Bee de pie tras de el sosteniendo la Dragon Bone Smasher frente a si mismo, a sus pies pudo alcanzar a presenciar una enorme lanza desapareciendo lentamente. El jinchuriki le habia salvado la vida.

"Tengan cuidado, esa cosa puede cambiar la trayectoria de su lanza" el jinchuriki lanzo una rápida mirada a sus compañeros "Pero la distancia no cambia…si el bastardo cambia la dirección de la lanza cuando estaba a medio metro de ustedes, aun estará a medio metro de ustedes cuando aparezca en su nueva trayectoria y con la misma velocidad".

La situación no podía estar peor o al menos eso esperaban.

"¿Y como diablos vamos a alcanzarlo?" pregunto Ashter, ninguno de ellos portaba armas de larga distancia "Yo puedo alcanzarlo, solo necesito que me cubran" la mirada de los tres caballeros se centro en el jinchuriki "¿Cómo diablos lo vas a alcanzar salvaje?" era obvio que aun en medio de una lucha por sobrevivir Ashter aun no superaba su odio hacia el ninja.

Bee sonrió antes de responder "Saltando…" fue su enigmática respuesta, pero no habia tiempo de seguir hablando.

Otro silbido rompió el relativo silencio en el ambiente y Frederick apenas tubo tiempo de saltar fuera del camino, pero la lanza desapareció en pleno vuelo apareciendo a espaldas de Wallace. Pero no habia novatos en aquel grupo de valientes, el afamado inmortal se giro con una rapidez imposible para un hombre de su edad (52 años) y golpeo con su escudo la punta de aquella arma desviándola hacia el suelo.

Bee no perdió tiempo, su habilidad de ninja no era limitada en lo más mínimo por el peso de su armadura. De un salto rápidamente cerró la distancia hacia la bestia que aun revoloteaba en el cielo, y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho la Dragon Bone Smasher impacto con el cuerpo de tan asqueroso demonio.

La bestia salió en picada a una velocidad impresionante e impacto el suelo cubierto de nieve formando un pequeño cráter, pero no le dieron tiempo a mas, la espada celestial de Rosenland y el colmillo de hielo descendieron sobre el demonio como leones a su presa, la espada y hacha de los caballeros encontraron su marca en pecho y cuello de la criatura.

Un rugido dolor escapo de las fauces de la bestia, una expresión de dolor y enfado se dibujo en su cara de oso. Wallace quien se habia quedado atrás noto que la lanza no habia desaparecido, y fue entonces cuando noto algo, aquella lanza no solo estaba hecha de acero, en el centro del báculo habia un pequeño ojo rodeado por pequeñas venas llenas de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de lo que estaba presenciando, el caballero se dio rápidamente la vuelta, notando de reojo que la enorme lanza habia comenzado a desaparecer "¡El cuerpo es un señuelo!" exclamo el caballero y con un rugido la bestia levanto el vuelo nuevamente ignorando las heridas en su cuerpo que aun sangraban.

Ashter se giro hacia Wallace "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" solo habia tres metros entre el y Wallace…"¡La lanza, el demonio debe su existencia a la lan-¡"

Cualquier otra palabra que hubiera sido dicha nunca fue escuchada, el cuerpo del que alguna vez fuera conocido como Wallace el inmortal golpeo el suelo sin vida, una enorme lanza atravesaba su espalda.

"¡Wallace!" el grito de Frederick resonó en aquella vacía planicie, pero Ashter no perdió tiempo, la rabia de perder a su compañero lo alentaba a vengarlo y con un swing de su poderosa hacha de batalla corto el cuerpo de aquella maldita lanza justo en el centro rebanando el ojo que ahí tenía.

Y el demonio que aleteaba sobre ellos desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin hacer ruido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Los tres restantes lanzaron una última mirada al cuerpo de su compañero caído, estaban tristes, pero la misión estaba completa.

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

* * *

Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que habia estado reteniendo, en el horizonte aparecieron tres siluetas. Por un momento sintió pánico, no podía saber quien era quien ya que los tres portaban la misma armadura.

Pero cuando estuvieron mas cerca, ella pudo reconocer la enorme espada en la espalda de uno de ellos "Bee-sempai…" el estaba bien, sano y salvo.

Elizabeth avanzo hacia ellos alcanzándolos a medio camino, dos de ellos se arrodillaron frente a ella y removieron sus cascos "¿Dónde esta sir Wallace?" pregunto la sacerdotisa, una mirada fue intercambiada entre Frederick y Ashter.

Ninguno respondió…

"¿Han derrotado al demonio?"

Frederick asintió "Si milady, con esa bestia muerta el sol por fin brillara en nuestro reino después de tres largos años" Ashter se puso de pie repentinamente "Es una lastima que Wallace no estará ahí para verlo" sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, no era secreto que Ashter y Wallace habían sido amigos muy cercanos, algo así como un relación padre-hijo.

"El sol nunca brillara en este lugar"

En un instante todos las miradas se centraron en Bee quien en ese momento estaba junto a Rukia a unos cuantos metros de los caballeros, el jinchuriki no habia removido su casco y ahora cargaba la pesada Keel Smasher sobre su hombro derecho.

"¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?" pregunto Frederick confundido, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente junto a Elizabeth.

El jinchuriki dejo escapar una carcajada "Ese demonio que Ashter mato no es mas que un sirviente" y después Rukia llevo una su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su zanpakuto "¿No es eso verdad lady Elizabeth?" pregunto con sarcasmo el ninja.

Asher se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia Bee y luego a la sacerdotisa. Frederick desenvaino su espada de plata y se coloco frente a Elizabeth en estancia defensiva.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a lady Elizabeth?" su voz cargaba enojo "Parece que después de todo no eres mas que un salvaje"

Bee volvió a reír, aunque su rostro estaba oculto bajo su casco Rukia sabia que habia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro "Pues tal vez yo sea un salvaje, pero no soy estúpido" el tono de su voz se torno serio "Ella escapo de veinte intentos para destruir a ese demonio, solo un idiota no notaria la coincidencia de que solo ella saliera con vida, sabiendo lo mucho que los demonios aman la sangre virgen, ¿qué impedía que ese demonio la siguiera?".

Una cruel risa resonó entre el grupo, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios de la doncella de cabellos blancos "Eres muy listo, mas que cualquier otro mortal de este triste reino" Frederick se giro para encarar a la sacerdotisa, pero la persona a quien encontró era totalmente diferente.

Su cabello aun era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, pero su cuerpo habia crecido considerablemente, el alguna vez pequeño cuerpo de la sacerdotisa ahora era de una altura igual a la de Bee y una hermosa armadura dorada cubría cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo (es la misma armadura de Athena de Saint Seiya).

"Tienes razón mortal, soy yo la responsable de este perpetuo invierno" declaro la mujer con tono de orgullo "El dios de Rosenland decidió castigar a estos mortales con diez años de invierno, yo Wulfang su hija mayor y diosa de la luz estoy encargada de cumplir ese castigo" y acto seguido el cielo gris se abrió un poco para dar paso a un pilar de luz que descendió hasta cubrir lentamente el cuerpo de la diosa.

"¡Pero milady…porque!" exclamo Frederick, y sin embargo la mujer en armadura dorada simplemente le sonrió con arrogancia y un movimiento de sus manos un pilar de luz descendió sobre el caballero, un grito de agonía escapo de el y al siguiente momento solo quedaban cenizas.

"Ha…no necesito explicarme contigo tonto mortal" después su mirada se giro hacia Rukai y Bee "Ustedes dos hicieron mi trabajo mas difícil, es humillante que yo misma tenga que matarlos, mi luz divina los reducirá a cenizas".

Un grito de rabia se escucho de pronto, Ashter se abalanzo sobre la diosa lanzando un tremendo swing con su hacha y el arma reboto a solo centímetros del cuello de Wulfang como si hubiese golpeado un escudo "¡¿Pero como es posible?" exclamo el caballero, la diosa le sonrió "Un mortal no puede tocar a un dios, las armas nunca llegaran a mi cuerpo" y después una onda de viento lanzo al caballero por los aires, para cuando toco el suelo ya estaba inconsciente.

La diosa se giro hacia los últimos dos, el pilar de luz que rodeaba su cuerpo aumento su brillo, la diosa los miro con arrogancia "Ahora…es su turno de morir".

**Rukia Kuchiki and Killer Bee vs Wulfang**

**Damn soo many battles!**

**Fight!**

**(Música: StarrySky de Capsule x DaftPunk x BeastieBoys) **

Rukia no perdió tiempo y rápidamente desenvaino su zanpakuto, con un elegante movimiento de muñeca coloco el arma con la punta hacia abajo "¡_**Mae**__ Sode No Shirayuki_!" aquella katana de aspecto común cambio de golpe ante los ojos de Bee y la diosa que amenazaba con destruirlos. El blanco más puro cubrió la hoja, guardia y empuñadura, un hermoso listón blanco decencia de la empuñadura formando un círculo alrededor de Rukia.

Una ráfaga de viento helado recorrió el campo de batalla, Bee sonrió impresionado, no era la primevas vez que miraba el shikai de Rukia, pero si era la primera vez que observaba la transformación del zanpakuto.

Rukia tomo su estancia de batalla sosteniendo su zanpakuto con ambas manos "Bee-sempai, ¿cómo la venceremos si no podemos tocarla?" pregunto la joven, y su única respuesta fue una explosión de energía seguida por un grito de "¡Wheeeeeeee!".

Verlo ahora era ciertamente diferente, el cuerpo de Bee cubierto por la armadura y esta a su vez cubierta por la capa de chakra color naranja con siete colas flotando en su espalda. Rukia noto con cierta curiosidad los cuernos que el manto de chakra habia formado en la cabeza de Bee y el como su estancia habia cambiado, mas inclinada hacia enfrente, mas animal…la Dragon Bone Smasher estaba de nuevo en su espalda, no habia razón para usarla.

En un parpadeo Bee salió disparado hacia Wulfang cerrando la distancia entre ellos en menos de un segundo, un par de cuernos se formaron en su brazo derecho "¡_Lariat_!" el impacto fue tremendo una cortina de nieve se levanto alrededor del lugar de impacto.

Wulfang involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, el brazo se habia detenido a unos centímetros de su cuello, un humano nunca podría tocarla, pero el impacto habia sido tan fuerte que la habia hecho retroceder…

Y para ella no habia peor humillación "¡Maldito humano!" rugió la diosa, su armadura dorada brillo con intensidad. Bee rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás para ver como un pilar de luz decencia en el lugar donde el habia estado, la luz derritió la nieve en el suelo.

"¡No te lo perdonare, nunca te lo perdonare!" Bee maldijo por lo bajo, el pilar de luz habia comenzado a moverse hacia el, su velocidad le permitía mantenerse fuera de alcance, pero no podía atacar con esa luz siguiéndolo.

"¡_**Tsugi no Mai**_!" una corriente de aire frio cubrió nuevamente el campo de batalla, los ojos carmesí de Wulfang se centraron en Rukia. La punta de Sode No Shirayuki perforo el suelo cuatro veces formando un semicírculo frente a Rukia, después la shinigami tomo estancia de combate sosteniendo su zanpakuto con ambas manos posicionado de modo que la punta de su zanpakuto apuntaba a su enemigo, partículas de hielo comenzaron a salir de las perforaciones hechas en el suelo y entonces…"¡_**Hakuren**_!".

Con un rugido devastador un rayo de hielo se disparo desde la punta de Sode No Shirayuki, congelando todo en su camino. Wulfang levanto sus manos en defensa, su armadura comenzaba a brillar preparándose para invocar otro pilar de luz, pero fue muy tarde, el rayo de hielo la alcanzo.

Bee levanto el visor de su casco para ver con mas claridad lo que habia sucedido, una línea de hielo empezaba desde donde estaba Rukia y terminaba justo donde Wulfang habia estado. El jinchuriki aun podía ver el cuerpo congelado de la dichosa diosa.

No habia imaginado que un zanpakuto fuera tan poderoso…

"¿Lo logre?" pregunto en voz alta la shinigami, Bee se puso de pie junto a ella cerrando el visor de su casco, un largo momento pasó y nada parecía moverse.

Una explosión redujo el hielo a añicos, la armadura de Wulfang brillaba con más intensidad que antes, el rostro de la diosa tenía una expresión que prometía una angustiosa muerte.

"Malditos…" murmuro la diosa de cabellos blancos, su cuerpo estaba intacto, el ataque no la habia dañado, ningún mortal podría nunca dañarla, pero su orgullo estaba herido "¡Malditos!" volvió a decir con mas fuerza, su forma se elevo lentamente al cielo, el resplandor de su armadura era tan intenso que parecía ser el sol.

"¡Ya no tendrán oportunidad de humillarme, los matare a ustedes y al resto de este maldito mundo!" el cielo gris desapareció de golpe, y una luz dorada comenzó a formarse en todo el cielo.

Todo lo que estuviera directamente bajo ese cielo seria incinerado por aquella luz divina, no habia a donde huir.

Rukia se giro hacia Bee "¿Bee-sempai, que vamos a hacer?" pregunto la chica, pero el jinchuriki no respondió "Rukia-chan…" dijo el ninja "¿Puedes flotar en el aire?" la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero igual la chica asintió rápidamente.

"Solo necesito que la congeles de nuevo, yo me encargare de ella".

No habia ningún plan y solo habia una oportunidad, pero Killer Bee estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Rukia desapareció en una ráfaga de shunpo, dispuesta a cumplir con lo que su sempai le habia pedido.

Wulfang reía como maniática mirando como el cielo se llenaba cada vez con más y más luz, muy pronto acabaría con el planeta entero, nunca volvería a ser humillada por simples mortales.

Y Rukia apareció en un instante, Sode no Shirayuki brillaba con intensidad, los ojos carmesí de la diosa de encontraron con los violeta de la shinigami "¡_**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro**_!" al siguiente segundo Rukia ya estaba tras Wulfang y lentamente la shinigami volvió a colocar su zanpakuto en su funda.

Un pilar de hielo se extendió desde el suelo hasta el cielo, congelando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, Wulfang nuevamente quedo suspendida en el hielo "En mi mundo no existen los dioses como tu" explico la shinigami con tristeza "Lo mas cercano a un dios somos nosotros, los shinigami, perdona por no estar impresionada con tu presencia…Elizabeth".

"¡Rukia-chan apártate del camino!"

La mirada de la shinigami se giro al escuchar la voz de Bee, pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba. Una bestia gigantesca estaba en la superficie, a simple vista parecía ser un toro, dos cuernos adornaban su cabeza (al izquierdo le faltaba un pedazo) y un par mas se producía de la parte trasera de su cabeza, un par de enormes brazos sostenía su la parte superior de su cuerpo ya que en lugar de tener piernas traseras, ocho tentáculos gigantes servían como la parte baja de su cuerpo y al final un par de enormes ojos blancos sin pupila miraban a la joven shinigami con inquietud.

"¡Rukia-chan fuera del camino!" volvió a gritar la bestia usando la voz de Killer Bee, Rukia sacudió el shock de su mente y rápidamente uso shunpo para aterrizar a junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Ashter.

El ocho-colas abrió su enorme hocico levantando su cabeza, y ante los ojos de sorpresa de Rukia una enorme esfera de color negro comenzó a formase ahí, no era reiatsu, aquella esfera se estaba formando de chakra tomado directamente del aire. La esfera oscura creció de manera aterradora llegando a ser tan grande como una pequeña luna.

Un rugido escapo de la gigantesca bestia, la esfera estallo en una tremenda explosión de energía que atravesó el cielo arrasando con el pilar de hielo donde Wulfang habia estado congelada.

El imponente disparo ascendió atravesando la atmosfera llevándose consigo a la diosa "Maldición…" murmuro Wulfang, la energía que en ese momento la empujaba no podía tocar su cuerpo pero tampoco le permitía moverse, una mirada sobre su hombro le permitió observar al hermoso sol que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

Vivir ya no tenia sentido, habia sido humillada por mortales que no podían tocarla, derrotada por su arrogancia, por su mente pasaron las muchas ocasiones en las que pudo simplemente haberlos incinerado abriendo por completo el cielo sobre ellos.

La confianza la habia costado la batalla…

Para cuando el rayo de chakra toco el sol Wulfang ya habia cerrado sus ojos, resignada a su destino "Y pensar que habia comenzado a disfrutar mi vida como Elizabeth" palabras que se perdieron en el vacio del espacio mientras el cuerpo de la diosa desaparecía en la superficie del sol.

Ella no podía ser tocada por mortales, pero el sol era indiferente a tales cosas, su fuego capaz de acabar con cualquier existencia, incluso con seres divinos.

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

Rukia observo en silencio y algo impresionada como la enorme bestia volvía a convertirse en Bee. Era la primera vez que ella habia visto su verdadera forma, no habia imaginado que semejante criatura estuviera sellada dentro de Bee y mas aun que el fuera capaz de domarla.

"¿Estas bien Rukia-chan?" pregunto el jinchuriki avanzando hacia su compañera, la shinigami asintió en silencio tomado nota de que a pesar de la trasformación la armadura que se le habia otorgado estaba intacta.

Un sonido atrajo la atención de ambos, Ashter se aproximaba hacia ellos y por la expresión en su rostro ambos podían adivinar que el habia presenciado todo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto el caballero.

Pero no habia tiempo para respuestas, Bee estaba comenzado a desaparecer, Rukia rápidamente abrazo el cuerpo del jinchuriki.

Ashter noto lo que pasaba y trato de llegar a ellos, creyendo que se trataba de alguna clase de hechizo. Y sin embargo para cuando llego hasta ellos ya no estaban, se habian ido sin dejar rastro.

Las rodillas del noble golpearon el suelo, un sentimiento de desesperanza se apodero de el "Todos…" murmuro el caballero "Todos están muertos" habia perdido a sus dos amigos, Elizabeth habia resultado ser una traidora.

Entonces fue cuando lo noto…

Habia dejado de nevar y el cielo habia vuelto a ser azul, el hermoso sol comenzaba asomarse sobre las blancas nubes. Todo habia terminado.

Su mirada paso sobre el convoy, los caballos milagrosamente habian salido ilesos durante el combate. Seria un largo y solitario viaje a casa.

El sol brillaba hermosamente…

Ashter Rebound emprendió el camino a casa, tenia que revelar la historia de lo que habia sucedido. No habia podido evitar las muertes de sus compañeros, pero solo una cosa era lamentable, no tubo la oportunidad de disculparse con Bee.

Pero el se ocuparía de que todos conocieran su historia, el caballero de piel oscura y la sacerdotisa misteriosa que habían salvado al mundo. Y cuando el contara esa historia diría con orgullo que considero a aquel caballero oscuro como su amigo.

El único amigo que habia salido con vida de aquella misión.

**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno, finalmente pude terminar este capitulo, sus reviews me harán muy feliz así que por favor mándenlos.

**Nota: Una galleta para quien pueda descubrir la pequeña referencia de Dragon Ball Z que incluí en este capitulo. **

_**Anotaciones:**_

_**Samehada**_: literalmente significa "piel de tiburón" es la espada de Kisame miembro de Akatsuki, la espada es especial porque absorbe el chakra de sus enemigos y crece en proporción, después puede darle ese chakra a su amo para curar heridas y ejecutar técnicas, actualmente en el manga de naruto la espada esta en posesión de Killer Bee

_**Dragon Bone Smasher**_: Es una espada que aparece en el juego de Demons Souls, una de las armas mas fuertes de juego, una enorme espada de acero sin filo hecha para aplastar, es mas grande que las buster sword de Cloud (también es conocida como la** Keel Smasher**)

_**Kamui**_: Literalmente significa "Furia de los dioses", es la técnica de Kakashi que se activa al usar su mangekyo sharingan, esta técnica manda a su objetivo a otra dimensión, eliminándolos efectivamente, también puede ser usada para eliminar objetos o incluso fuego de las explosiones (como en el manga) las características descritas por Bee en este capitulo son completamente originales, hechas para la trama de este fic.

_**Mae**_: Literalmente significa "baila", es el comando de activación para el shikai de Sode No Shirayuki.

_**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro**_: Literalmente significa "primera danza, luna blanca" es un ataque de Sode No Shirayuki, Rukia hace un swing con su zanpakuto y un circulo de hielo se forma alrededor de su objetivo, el circulo no solo congela el suelo si no también todo lo que se encuentre dentro de su alcance hasta el cielo formando un pilar de hielo que alcanza hasta las nubes.

_**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren**_: Literalmente significa "siguiente danza, onda blanca" es uno de los ataques mas fuertes de Rukia, ella perfora el suelo frente a ella con la punta de su zanpakuto cuatro veces, partículas de hielo salen de los agujeros y Rukia tomo posición apuntando con la punta de su arma al objetivo, el resultado es un rayo o "onda" de hielo que congela todo a su paso.

_**Imari**_: no es mencionada en la historia, literalmente significa "bola amenazante" y es una técnica común de todas las bestias de los jinchurikis. Las bestias juntan chakra (ya sea de aire o de dentro de sus cuerpos) formando una esfera de chakra (el tamaño es variable) después la esfera es consumida para ser disparada desde adentro de la boca o bien es disparada directamente desde su posición (flotando frente a la boca de la bestia). Esta palabra no es mencionada en el capitulo porque las bestias no usan el nombre de la técnica al ejecutar la técnica.

_**Fluted Armor Set**_: es el nombre de la armadura que Bee y los demás caballeros utilizan, aparece en el juego de Demons souls, la clase caballero empieza con esta genial armadura.


	3. Guardian

Les presento el tercer capitulo de mi crossover, lamento terriblemente la tardanza, pero últimamente e tenido problemas.

Espero no haber decepcionando a nadie…este fic si llegara a su fin.

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Nota: Se les recomienda a los lectores escuchar las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo, así podrán imaginarse con mas facilidad los combates.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 3: Guardián**

**(Palabras: Toda acción tiene consecuencias)**

La sensación del viento golpeando su rostro era extremadamente placentera, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Rukia, por un momento se imagino a si misma sentada bajo el árbol de sakura en el jardín de la mansión de su querido hermano.

Por un momento todo estuvo en paz…

"Rukia-chan…"

La shinigami abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero su vista encontró solo piel oscura, le tomo unos momentos en percatarse de que aun estaba abrazada a Bee y que el a su vez también la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo, su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho.

Le tomo otro momento para notar que la armadura y espada que se le habían otorgado al jinchuriki también habían desaparecido, dejándolo en solo sus pantalones negros y sandalias.

"¿Qué paso con tu armadura Bee-sempai?"

Pero Bee mantenía su mirada fija en algo al frente de ellos "Desapareció cuando llegamos aquí" respondió el ninja con algo de tristeza "Pero en este momento hay algo mas de que preocuparnos" y con su mirada le indico que mirara hacia enfrente.

Rukia se giro cuidadosamente en los brazos de Bee, lanzando una mirada confusa hacia lo que el le indicaba...

Pero todo lo que su mirada encontró fue un hermoso cielo azul, blancas y esponjosas nubes que avanzaban a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos.

No, una rápida mirada a su alrededor la hizo comprender que el cielo y nubes no avanzaban hacia ellos.

Ellos estaban cayendo…

El sol brillaba con intensidad tras ellos, pero no parecía alejarse por mas que cayeran.

"Este lugar no es normal…" hablo Bee después de un momento "No hay tierra bajo nosotros, solo cielo hasta donde llega la vista" Rukia asintió, habia algo que la estaba molestando "Debería tratar de levitar, no hay razón para seguir cayendo de esta manera" en un suave movimiento se libero de los brazos de su compañero y se coloco junto a el.

Ambos siguieron cayendo a toda velocidad, Rukia cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando concentrarse…y nada paso.

La shinigami al igual que su compañero seguían en caída libre, sus cuerpos como un par de proyectiles atravesando el aire a una velocidad increíble.

"¡Algo no esta bien!" exclamo la joven Kuchiki "¡No puedo reunir mi reiryoku!" Bee rápidamente enderezo su estancia (lo mejor que se podía al caer sin control) y formo con sus manos un símbolo "¡_**Shunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Y al igual que antes nada paso…

Una risa infantil resonó sobre el sonido del aire pasando junto a ellos, a pesar de lo infantil en esa pequeña risa, un tono siniestro sobresalía. Fue entonces que se percataron de un pequeño cuerpo cayendo junto a ellos.

"¿Un niño?" pregunto confusa Rukia.

El pequeño sonrió entonces, su sonrisa cargaba demasiada maldad para ser un niño, su ropa era totalmente blanca, camisa, pantalones y botas, todo exactamente del mismo color. Su cabello era oscuro haciendo gran contraste con su ropa y su tono de piel (piel tan blanca como la que habia tenido Elizabeth), sus ojos eran color negro, lo único que podía considerarse normal en el.

Bee observo al pequeño, no podía ser mayor a unos 10 años "Así que ustedes son lo viajeros" hablo el desconocido, su voz era demasiado madura para un niño de apariencia tan joven.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu y donde demonios estamos?" la seriedad en la voz de Bee hizo que Rukia se sorprendiera, pero, ese niño despedía un aura que era percibida como peligro, muerte.

El pequeño rio un poco y cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza, de ese modo parecía como si estuviese acostado en al aire (ignorando el hecho de que los tres estaban cayendo en un cielo infinito).

"No puedo decir mi nombre…pero puedo explicar lo que es este lugar" el niño pauso un momento "¿Es eso aceptable para ustedes?" la pregunta los tomo por sorpresa, pero tanto shinigami como jinchuriki asintieron en silencio.

El pequeño sonrió satisfecho levantando una mano para indicar el sol y el cielo tras ellos (que nunca parecía alejarse por mas que caían) "Esta es una dimensión incompleta, formada a causa de las alteraciones en el tiempo y espacio".

"¿Una dimensión incompleta?" pregunto Rukia confundida, el pequeño desconocido asintió "La humanidad en algunas dimensiones e incluso otros seres tienen la habilidad de moverse entre las dimensiones y para hacerlo deben abrir una puerta entre esas dimensiones, pero al hacer eso dañan la continuidad del espacio-tiempo y esto que ven es el resultado"

"¿Por qué fue que mi armadura desapareció al llegar a este lugar?" pregunto Bee, el pequeño asintió y se dispuso a contestar.

"Cada ser tiene una esencia que no cambia al entrar a otra dimensión, la armadura que se te habia dado en Rosenland no es parte de tu esencia y es por eso que desapareció al llegar a este lugar"

Rukia lo miro confundida "¿Quieres decir que al viajar a través de las dimensiones no podemos llevarnos nada de esa dimensión?" el pequeño sacudió su cabeza en negación "Para nada, al abrir una puerta los usuarios pueden transportar lo que ellos deseen, pero el problema es que ustedes no están usando una puerta si no una técnica, es por eso que no pueden traer objetos de las dimensiones que han visitado".

Era obvio para Bee y Rukia de que el pequeño sabia más sobre ellos de lo que decía, sabia sobre Rosenland y probablemente también sabia de la Sociedad de las almas. Ese niño, no era lo que aparentaba ser, su voz, y su modo de actuar lo revelaban.

"¿Por qué es que esta dimensión esta incompleta?" pregunto Bee después de un momento de silencio. La expresión en el rostro del pequeño se oscureció un poco.

"Cada dimensión esta hecha de los cuatro elementos básicos" explico el pequeño "Aire, tierra, agua y fuego" interrumpió Rukia, pero el pequeño no pareció molestarse por la interrupción y solo asintió "Aire para respirar, tierra para habitar, agua para vivir y fuego para progresar" un suspiro escapo de los pálidos labios del pequeño "El constante uso de puertas dimensionales daña el proceso de formación de nuevas dimensiones, este lugar es un ejemplo de ello, esta dimensión solo tiene en si misma el elemento de aire, este cielo, es todo lo que el elemento aire representa en una dimensión".

"Eso no explica porque mi reiryoku y el chakra de Bee-sempai no funcionan" dijo Rukia con seriedad, algo en su corazón le advertía de un inminente peligro.

El pequeño sonrió amablemente "Eso es porque el reiryoku y el chakra son extras que se agregan en las dimensiones cuando están completas, en este lugar el reiryoku y chakra no existen y por lo tanto no pueden ser usados por ustedes a pesar de que los produzcan en sus cuerpos".

Bee asintió "¿Y tu como sabes de todo esto, quien eres?".

La sonrisa amable del pequeño se torno malévola "Soy el guardián de las dimensiones y mi trabajo es eliminar las dimensiones incompletas como esta, pero cada vez hay mas dimensiones como esta y todo…" el aire alrededor del pequeño comenzó a tornarse mas denso, empezo girar y crear pequeñas ráfagas que golpeaban con fuerza a Bee y a Rukia.

"¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes la humanidad, los humanos nunca debieron adquirir la habilidad de viajar a través de las dimensiones, pero por desgracia estoy restringido a solo observar y limpiar los desastres que ustedes comenten!" el cielo se torno oscuro, nubes de tormenta giraban ferozmente alrededor del pequeño.

"¡Si sabes tanto deberías saber que nosotros no estamos viajando por voluntad propia!" defendió Rukia, no le gustaba el hecho de ser acusada por las acciones de la humanidad, ella ni siquiera era humana para empezar.

Y en un segundo las nubes oscuras desaparecieron para darle paso al sol "Lo se, pero por desgracia aun con mis poderes no puedo ayudarlos, este cuerpo frente a ustedes es solo una ilusión pues no puedo salir de mi lugar de trabajo" la sonrisa maligna en sus labios se agrando un poco mas "Pero al menos me librare de ustedes en este lugar, no puedo eliminar una dimensión incompleta si hay personas en ella, así que me tome la libertad de traerles un pequeño invitado".

Y con esas palabras el pequeño se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro…

"¡Muy pronto me liberare de mis deberes, y así acabare todos con todos aquellos que crean problemas en el tiempo-espacio!"

Bee sacudió la cabeza suspirando "Ese sujeto se toma su trabajo muy enserio".

Rukia asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa "Pero al parecer nos quiere muertos" y con esas palabras el cielo a su alrededor volvió a oscurecerse.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, el sol fue sustituido por una hermosa luna llena, su blanca luz radiaba sobre Bee y Rukia, atravesando las nubes a su alrededor. Los ojos violetas de la joven shinigami recorrieron lentamente los alrededores grabando en su mente tan hermoso paisaje.

"Nunca habia visto un cielo tan hermoso" murmuro Rukia.

La luz de la luna hacia resaltar el blanco de las nubes, por alguna razón no habia estrellas en aquel extraño firmamento pero eso no disminuía la belleza de tan hermosa vista.

Pero los ojos de un ninja entrenado como Bee captaron algo mas, sus lentes de sol le permitieron descubrir una silueta directamente tras ellos, la luz de la luna llena ocultaba sus movimientos.

Algo era seguro, estaba moviéndose hacia ellos a una gran velocidad…

"¡Bee-sempai!"

El grito de Rukia hizo que el ninja devolviera su atención al frente, su cuerpo reacciono en reflejo enderezando su estancia para caer de pie.

Ambos impactaron la extraña superficie con fuerza, cualquier otro ser se hubiera lesionado las piernas ante semejante caída.

Pero Rukia y Bee no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales, no cuando algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor.

Enormes columnas de piedra se formaban a su alrededor uniéndose para formar enormes arcos, el suelo donde habían aterrizado estaba hecho de piedra de color blanco tallada a la perfección, una delgada capa de agua cubría toda aquella superficie.

En un instante la todo aquello habia terminado, Bee y Rukia se encontraron a si mismos en el centro de un hermoso coliseo, los arcos que habían formado los pilares de piedra le daban paso a la luz de la luna, los rayos de luz golpeaban el agua en la superficie del suelo haciendo que todo brillara en un hermoso color blanco.

Tanto Bee como Rukia permanecieron en silencio admirando la increíble belleza de aquella estructura. La enorme luna llena que se asomaba entre los arcos le daba el toque final a tan hermosa obra.

"¿Es hermoso no es así?" se escucho una voz desconocida y extrañamente amable.

Bee y Rukia se giraron rápidamente para encontrar a un desconocido a poca distancia de ellos "Es sin duda una de mis mejores obras".

Aquel extraño vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja, incluso tenia guantes negros en sus manos, su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una simple coleta, sus ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad a los que posiblemente serian sus oponentes.

A simple vista el sujeto parecía un simple hombre de negocios, pero las apariencias engañan y eso Bee lo sabía de sobra.

"¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar magia?" pregunto Rukia, el supuesto guardián les habia dicho que esas cosas no existían en esta dimensión.

El hombre sonrió un poco "No es magia, yo tengo la habilidad de alterar la realidad a mi voluntad" explico el hombre "Puedo crear cualquier cosa de la nada, aun cuando los materiales no existan en el mundo donde me encuentre".

"Supongo que tu eres el invitado que estábamos esperando" comento Bee, colocándose frente a Rukia.

El hombre asintió "El guardián de las dimensiones me intercepto mientras viajaba y me dijo que si venia a este lugar encontraría oponentes fuertes para probar mi poder".

"¿También puedes viajar a través de las dimensiones?" la sorpresa en la voz de la joven shinigami era evidente.

"Si…esta dentro de mis habilidades" respondió el hombre.

Bee dio un paso al frente "Entonces buscas un combate a muerte" no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

"¡Dios claro que no!" exclamo el hombre "Yo solo busco oponentes fuertes para probar mi poder y nada mas" la respuesta ciertamente tomo a Bee por sorpresa.

Después de todo el guardián habia dicho que el supuesto invitado acabaría con ellos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ah, perdonen mi falta de modales" con un leve movimiento se inclino hacia ellos "Mi nombre es Cornelius F. Wheeler, es un placer conocerlos".

"Killer Bee"

"Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer"

El hombre llamado Cornelius asintió contento "Ahora, se que ustedes no están al cien porciento de su poder, así que preferiría que nuestro combate fuera de cuerpo a cuerpo"

Bee asintió "Yo combatiré contigo, a pesar de no tener chakra mi fuerza física esta intacta"

"Excelente, entonces empecemos"

Rukia retrocedió un poco, para darles suficiente espacio, estaba levemente molesta por el hecho de no poder ayudar. Para ella siempre habia sido igual, nunca importaba lo fuerte que fuera, siempre llegaba un punto donde no podía hacer nada más que depender de otros.

Renji

Ichigo

Byakuya

Todos ellos habían tenido que salvarla en alguna ocasión, y ella no podía hacer nada más que verlos partir hacia otro combate. Lo mismo sucedía en ese momento, Bee se alejaba de ella para empezar el combate, y ella estaba segura que en un momento lanzaría una mirada sobre su hombro para decirle que volvería pronto.

Siempre era igual…

Y eso la hacia sentir débil, inútil…

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo.

Bee la estaba abrazando, inclinándose un poco para poder estar a su altura, y sin pensar le dio un rápido beso a una de las blancas mejillas de la shinigami para después alejarse.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto la shinigami con confusión, un leve tono carmesí empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

El jinchuriki sonrío "Para buena suerte Rukia-chan".

Y de pronto Rukia Kuchiki ya no se sentía igual, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios era evidencia de ello.

"¿Estas listo?" pregunto Cornelius sonriendo amablemente.

Bee asintió tomando su estancia de lucha, mientras que Cornelius simplemente mantuvo sus manos en sus bolsas.

Bee sonrío con ironía, por la estancia de pelea que su oponente habia tomado cualquiera podría decir que no es mas que un novato, pero la presencia en el era demasiado poderosa, ni siquiera le daban ganas de rapear.

**Killer Bee vs Cornelius F. Wheeler**

**Such a cool name!**

**Fight!**

**(Música de fondo: Poolside-Tekken 5)**

"¡Ahora muéstrame hasta donde llega tu fuerza!"

Fue Bee quien inicio todo cerrando la distancia entre ambos, la reacción de Cornelius fue casi automática, en un segundo sus manos estaban frente a el cubriendo su cara del tremendo derechazo del jinchuriki. Bee se giro rápidamente lanzando un swing con su brazo, pero Cornelius esquivo bajo el ataque y lanzo una patada a las piernas de su oponente.

Bee dio un salto para esquivar, pero Cornelius completo el giro de su ataque anterior y lanzo una patada giratoria justo al nivel del pecho de Bee. Al estar en el aire el jinchuriki no tuvo otra alternativa que colocar sus brazos al frente para cubrirse. En el momento en que el ataque hizo contacto con Bee lo lanzo hacia atrás a una velocidad impresionante.

El cuerpo del ninja golpeo el suelo cubierto de agua con fuerza y por un momento permaneció ahí sin moverse, dejando el agua refrescara levemente su cuerpo.

Lentamente se puso de pie, una sonrisa de emoción en sus labios.

"No esta mal"

El hombre en traje y corbata devolvió la sonrisa "Eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer".

Esta vez Cornelius fue quien se lanzo al ataque lanzando un jab con su izquierda, Bee simplemente esquivo a la derecha y respondió con un puñetazo derecho. Cornelius sonrio confiado y levanto su brazo derecho para bloquear, el ataque nunca llego, Bee rápidamente giro alrededor de su oponente y aprisiono su estomago en un fuerte abrazo.

Levantando a su oponente como si no pesara nada, Bee se lanzo hacia atrás ejecutando una perfecta _**Backdrop**_. La cabeza de Cornelius golpeo el suelo con fuerza lanzando agua por todas partes. Bee soltó a su oponente y rápidamente rodo para apartarse.

Cornelius se puso rápidamente de pie, la sonrisa de emoción no habia desaparecido de su rostro.

"¡Excelente!" exclamo Cornelius, sus ojos verdes destellaban con poder.

Nuevamente ambos se encontraron en el centro, sus puños derechos chocaron con fuerza, ambos retiraron sus puños y giraron lanzando patadas giratorias provocando que sus piernas chocaran de igual manera.

Cornelius retrocedió recuperándose rápidamente y lanzándose por los aires con una patada, pero Bee no se defendió, en cambio se lanzo hacia enfrente pasando junto a la pierna extendida de Cornelius.

"¡Lariat!"

El brazo de Bee impacto con el cuello de Cornelius, pero antes de ser lanzado por la fuerza del ataque el hombre de traje negro tomo el brazo de su oponente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "¡Te atrape!" y con la agilidad de un gato Cornelius se giro aun sosteniendo el brazo del jinchuriki y lanzo una tremenda patada a la espalda de Bee.

La fuerza del ataque elevo al jinchuriki por los aires levantándolo a más de 20 metros del suelo. El hombre de traje negro salto tras su oponente apenas al tocar el suelo.

Su inmensa velocidad le permitió alcanzar al jinchuriki quien descendía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Cornelius levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza con la firme intención de golpear el cuerpo de su oponente y mandarlo hacia el suelo a toda velocidad para causar mas daño.

"¡Este es el golpe final!"

Y antes de pudiera dar su golpe, un puñetazo impacto con su rostro y una mano lo tomo por la cabeza. Con un movimiento Bee coloco verticalmente en al aire y coloco el cuerpo de su oponente sobre sus hombres de modo que la espalda de Cornelius estuviera sobre sus hombros.

Finalmente ambos cayeron a tierra…

Los pies de Bee impactaron el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que una gran cortina de agua se levantaba a su alrededor debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero la fuerza de semejante caída fue transmitida directo al cuerpo de Cornelius.

Todo quedo en silencio...

La expresión en el rostro de Rukia era de total sorpresa, la fuerza de tan simple combate le sorprendía.

El único sonido audible era el del agua golpeando el suelo de piedra, todo parecía moverse lentamente.

Y después de unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos, todo volvió a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que la voz de Bee se elevaba al cielo en un estruendoso grito de victoria…

"¡_**BRAVER**_!"

El cuerpo de Cornelius callo al suelo, Rukia estaba sorprendida de verlo simplemente ponerse de pie. Estaba lastimado sin duda alguna, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro era sincera.

Bee se giro para encarar al hombre en traje negro, la respiración de ambos era rápida y agitada evidencia del combate que habían tenido.

"Es evidente que estoy superado en este combate" comenzó a decir Cornelius "Esta es tu victoria amigo mío".

Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba acercarse a donde los dos hombres estaban de pie. Estaba complacida de que por primera vez una pelea no habia resultado en la muerte de nadie.

Bee se giro hacia ella, en su rostro una sonrisa alegre…que rápidamente desapareció.

La voz de Cornelius resonó en los oídos de la joven shinigami "¡Señorita Rukia cuidado!".

Una sombra se tendió sobre el coliseo bloqueando por completo la luz de de la hermosa luna llena.

Bee estaba tratando de alcanzarla, su boca gritaba palabras que ella no podía escuchar...

En el momento solo pudo girar su rostro para ver la amenaza que estaba tras ella, pero solo encontró una enorme cola moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Todo ve torno oscuro después de eso…

"¡RUKIA-CHAN!"

**Continuara…**

* * *

Finalmente aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, el one-shot "Orígenes" será publicado en unos días…

_**Anotacions:**_

_**Shunshin no Jutsu: **_conocido como jutsu de tele transportación, es en realidad no técnica en la que se utiliza chakra para revitalizar el cuerpo y moverse a velocidades extremas, ante el ojo común parecería como si el usante de la técnica se tele transportara. Una bomba de humo es normalmente usada para ocultar el movimiento. La cantidad de chakra requerida es equivalente a la distancia que debe ser recorrida.

_**Backdrop: **_un simple movimiento de lucha libre, se carga al oponente desde atrás y el usante se deja caer de espalda para hacer que el oponente impacte de cabeza el suelo.

_**Braver: **_Un movimiento con nombre creado por mí, este ataque no es nada mas que un simple movimiento de lucha conocido como Argentina Backbreaker (igual al usado por Ralf y Clark en King of Fighters" la diferencia es que después de lanzar a su oponente por los aires Bee sube por ellos y los carga sobre sus hombros para después caer al suelo transmitiendo la fuerza del impacto a la columna vertebral del oponente. Este movimiento fue creado a partir de la idea de que el Taijutsu de Killer Bee es mayormente basado en lucha.


	4. Poder, la ambicion mas noble

Aquí esta finalmente el capitulo 4 de mi fic…

La tardanza fue debido a los cambios en los diseños de los personajes en Bleach, esperaba poder ver algún cambio en Rukia para agregarlos al fic, pero ya paso mucho tiempo y no puedo esperar más.

Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo, disfrútenlo…

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Nota: Se les recomienda a los lectores escuchar las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo, así podrán imaginarse con más facilidad los combates.

**Slave Master **y **Cornelius F. Wheeler **son personajes originales creados por mi, para el desarrollo de esta historia.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 4: Poder, la ambición más noble de un corazón puro**

**(Palabras: Nunca más permanecería atrás)**

La fría brisa acariciaba su rostro con total delicadeza, cada respiración llenaba sus pulmones del aire mas puro, un sentimiento tan familiar y reconfortante como el aroma de los arboles de sakura en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki.

Y fue ese mismo sentimiento lo que le hizo saber a Rukia que aquel lugar en donde ahora se encontraba era seguro.

La shinigami estaba de pie sobre la superficie de un lago congelado, el cielo era del azul más brillante, pero no habia sol en aquel firmamento. Una línea de arboles, pinos, para ser exactos, rodeaba completamente las orillas de aquel lago, una leve capa de nieve cubría sus verdes copas, pero extrañamente no habia nada de nieve cubriendo la superficie de aquel lago congelado.

Una calmada sonrisa encontró camino a los pálidos labios de la joven shinigami. Este era el mismo lugar que habia visitado tantas veces, un lugar importante para ella.

"Bienvenida…Rukia-sama"

Frente a ella se materializo una mujer de alta estatura, vestida en un fino kimono blanco y celeste, su largo cabello era purpura pálido, casi blanco, una pequeña pieza sostenía su cabello de modo que se viera mas corto en el lado derecho que en el izquierdo.

Rukia asintió levemente sonriéndole, a su querida compañera de incontables batallas "_Sode no shirayuki_".

Un momento de silencio paso entre ambas, miles de preguntas fueron hechas sin necesidad de ser mencionadas. En cuanto los ojos violetas de ambas damas se encontraron, ya no habia más que decir, la unión entre ellas era tan fuerte que podían leer la mente de su contraparte sin el más mínimo problema.

"Entonces...nuevamente estoy fuera de combate" murmuro Rukia dejando escapar un miserable suspiro, su mirada se deslizo al suelo tratando de esconder su tristeza de _Sode No Shirayuki_, aunque sabia de antemano que era inútil.

La dama de blanco se acerco levemente a la shinigami, sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de la joven, dejando que esta hundiera su rostro en lo profundo de su blanco kimono.

"Rukia-sama no es débil…"

Pero la shinigami no parecía escucharla, sus manos tomaban con fuerza aquel kimono blanco, aferrándose el cuerpo de la dama de blanco como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Sode no Shirayuki_ no trato de decir mas, simplemente abrazo a la joven con fuerza dándole todo el apoyo que pudiera.

"¿Por qué?" murmuro débilmente, la angustia y tristeza ahogaban su voz casi por completo "¿Por qué soy tan débil?" no era una pregunta que pudiera ser contestada, _Sode no Shirayuki_ sabia de antemano que Rukia no era para nada débil…pero siempre habia un momento donde tenia que depender de la fuerza de otros…y eso mas que nada la hacia sentir débil.

"¿Por qué siempre que el momento de la verdad llega no tengo la fuerza para apoyar a mis amigos?"

Y ambas quedaron en silencio…

Rukia no podía sentirse mas agradecida por el reconfortante silencio, los brazos de _Sode no Shirayuki_ aun la abrazaban con fuerza, ella nunca la dejaría sola.

¿Cuántas veces habia estado en la misma situación?

Al borde de la muerte, débil e incapaz de combatir…

Siempre tenia que quedarse atrás y ver como sus queridos amigos se alejaban de ella, dirigiéndose una nueva batalla. Pero ella debía retroceder, curar sus heridas y esperar que todo se solucionara.

Y eso la hacia sentir mal…

Le aterraba imaginar el momento en que se acostumbrara a ver a sus compañeros partir dejándola sola...

¿Cuántas veces habia contemplado la misma imagen?

Ella herida e incapaz de combatir observándolos alejarse, sus pasos firmes los alejaban cada vez mas hasta que la luz del día los convertía en nada mas que siluetas dejándola a ella cubierta en sombras.

Ichigo…

Renji…

Byakuya…

Cada uno de ellos le habia salvado la vida, cuando ella habia estado herida y en problemas, ellos habían usado su poder para protegerla, cuidarla…y después se habían marchado al siguiente combate.

Su poder los hacia indispensables en los combates…pero no ella, Rukia siempre llegaba a un punto donde no podía seguir adelante.

Y de pronto se percato de algo que habia pasado por alto…

Rukia se separo de su compañera repentinamente, una mirada de preocupación cubría su rostro…

"¿Qué fue lo que me ataco?" pregunto angustiada "¿Qué esta pasando con Bee-sempai?".

Y como antes, _Sode no Shirayuki_ fue incapaz de responder…

* * *

Estaba cansado y lastimado, su cuerpo le suplicaba por un descanso. Pero todo era inútil, su atención estaba puesta sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Rukia, temía que estuviera gravemente lastimada o peor…

Su preocupación lo distraía incluso de la amenaza frente a el…

"¡Bee, se que estas preocupado, pero no debes distraerte!" la voz de Cornelius lo hizo salir de su transe. El hombre en traje negro se mostraba nervioso a su lado, su vista centrada ante la criatura frente a ellos.

"No lo entiendo…" dijo en voz baja Cornelius "Esta criatura no puede moverse entre dimensiones, ¿Cómo es que a llegado aquí?".

Esas palabras golpearon a Bee como un martillo, las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron rápidamente en su cabeza deduciendo rápidamente la situación.

"Todo fue una trampa" Cornelius le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa y confusión al jinchuriki "Tu dijiste que el guardián de las dimensiones te intercepto para infórmate que yo y Rukia-chan estábamos aquí, para que así pudieras probar tu fuerza contra nosotros".

Cornelius asintió manteniendo su mirada fija en la criatura…

"Ese era su plan, que lucháramos entre nosotros para agotarnos" después Bee indico con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la criatura "Esa cosa es el invitado del que hablo, el la trajo aquí para que nos mate".

Eso fue suficiente para que Cornelius entendiera, el guardián estaba tratando de acabar con los viajeros de dimensiones, como el no podía dejar su puesto dejaría que esta criatura lo hiciera por el.

Una carcajada de ironía escapo de Cornelius "Bueno Bee, amigo mío, realmente estamos en problemas" casualmente levanto su brazo derecho para apuntar con su dedo índice a la criatura frente a ellos "Ese criatura es poderosa y realmente las posibilidades de ganarle son nulas".

"¿Sabes lo que es?" pregunto Bee un poco sorprendido.

Cornelius asintió, su expresión se torno grave "Hace años al viajar me tope con una dimensión altamente perturbadora, no habia luz en ese lugar, el cielo permanecía oscuro todo el tiempo, en los ríos no corría agua si no sangre" el viajero de dimensiones pauso un momento "También habia humanos, pero eran esclavos para esas criaturas, los hombres y niños eran forzados a trabajar en campos para cosecha, ya que si no habia cosecha esos monstruos se los comían vivos".

Bee escucha en silencio el aterrador relato, y de alguna manera una parte de el se sentía afortunado de no haberse topado con dicha dimensión.

"Pero al menos los hombres y niños eran mas afortunados que las mujeres, ellas-" Cornelius se detuvo repentinamente, una mascara se furia cubrió su rostro al recordar aquellas horribles imágenes "Ellas eran usadas para seguir adelante con su raza".

El significado tras esas palabras era repugnante y doloroso, la expresión en el rostro de Cornelius daba prueba a ello.

"¡Esas cosas corrompieron todo un mundo!" hasta eso momento el viajero habia estado apretando sus puños, las uñas comenzaban a lastimar su piel, sus manos sangraban "Aquella vez casi no salgo vivo, ¡pero hoy será diferente!"

La criatura frente a ellos dejo escapar un rugido que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera. Llamar a aquella criatura intimidante no era suficiente para describirla, media casi tres metros de alto con un cuerpo fuerte y lleno de músculos con un leve tono rojo en su piel, sus piernas eran casi humanas de no ser porque en lugar de pies tenia un par de pesuñas, en su cabeza habia dos grandes cuernos negros que hacían juego con los afilados colmillos en su boca, un par de ojos rojos los miraba con impaciencia, odio y sed de sangre mientras una cola daba fuertes latigazos al suelo levantando grandes cortinas de agua.

Esa criatura, ese demonio los estaba esperando…

Bee se percato rápidamente de que no era una clásica bestia loca por sangre, no, ese demonio era capaz de razonar.

No debían subestimarlo…

"Una cosa mas Bee" hablo Cornelius "Esa criatura tiene un aura que bloquea las habilidades súper naturales en los humanos y otras criaturas, es así que mantienen el control de su dimensión" el viajero le lanzo una mirada al jinchuriki "No podre usar mis habilidades para ayudarnos".

La situación se habia tornado un poco mas difícil…

"¡Suficiente parloteo, acabemos con ese maldito!"

* * *

"¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!"

La voz de la joven Kuchiki resonó a lo largo y ancho de aquel mundo…

_Sode no Shirayuki_ permanecía en silencio frente a su dueña, una expresión de tristeza cubría su rostro, pero era incapaz de aliviar la angustia que se apoderaba de Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, entiendo su angustia pero…" la zanpakuto pauso un momento "Aunque despertara, el _reiryoku_ no existe en este mundo, me duele decirlo, pero solo estorbaría en los esfuerzos de ese hombre".

Y la mirada de Rukia se clavo en el suelo tan pronto como escucho esas palabras. Era verdad, Bee se encontraba luchando en ese mismo momento mientras que ella estaba aquí, sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudarlo.

¿De que serviría volver a ese lugar?

Sin _reiryoku_ no podía hacer nada, _kidou_, _shunpo_, e incluso las habilidades de _Sode no Shirayuki _dependían de dicha energía…

Era completamente inútil…

Si volviera al campo de batalla solo le estorbaría a Bee…

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de Rukia tomando a _Sode no Shirayuki_ por sorpresa, y la sonrisa fue precedida por lágrimas.

"No puedo hacer nada…" murmuro tristemente la joven shinigami, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y se desplomaron bajo su propio peso dejando a Rukia sentada sobre la superficie del lago congelado. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, pero la sonrisa aun seguía en su rostro "Parece que al final…realmente no puedo hacer nada".

"Rukia-sama…¿realmente deseas ayudar a ese hombre?"

La joven shinigami asintió "Solo quiero un poco de poder, para proteger a mis amigos, para valerme por mi misma".

Y entonces dos pares de pequeños brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con tanto cariño y ternura que las lágrimas de Rukia pararon de golpe.

"¡Rukia-nee!"

"Rukia-nee-san"

La shinigami levanto la vista rápidamente para encontrar a dos personas que creía perdidas…

Dos pequeños la abrazaban, una pequeña y un pequeño para ser exactos. La pequeña vestía una yukata color blanco, su cabello era rubio alborotado con raíces rosas mientras que sus ojos eran verdes, tanto que parecían brillar. El pequeño vestía un kimono blanco, su cabello era purpura, casi negro, un mechón de cabello caía sobre su ojo derecho, mientras que su ojo izquierdo (que era color purpura) observaba a Rukia con afecto.

"¡**Shizuku**, **Homura**!"

En un instante Rukia devolvió el abraso de los niños, sosteniéndolos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Pero como?...pensé que habían desaparecido"

Los pequeños le sonrieron con emoción, separándose de su abrazo "Cuando nos fusionamos contigo Rukia-nee, una parte de nuestra alma se quedo aquí contigo"

Una mirada de confusión paso por el rostro de la shinigami "Pero Ichigo los separo de mi…yo vi como desaparecían"

Shizuku sonrió levemente "El solo separo una parte de nosotros Rukia-nee-san".

_Sode no Shirayuki_ decidió que era momento de la verdad "Ellos han estado aquí en este lugar conmigo, pero les pedí que ocultaran su presencia puesto que no quería causarle mas tristeza Rukia-sama"

Rukia se puso de pie, sosteniendo en cada una de sus manos una de las pequeñas manos de los niños "Entonces siempre estuvieron conmigo" murmuro la joven, una gentil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era inevitable al ver la enorme sonrisa de Homura y la tímida sonrisa de Shizuku.

"Pequeños, ¿no creen que es hora de darle la buena noticia a Rukia-sama?" dijo _Sode no Shirayuki_ sonriendo amablemente del modo maternal que solo ella podía lograr.

Rukia lanzo una mirada de sorpresa a los pequeños "¿Buena noticia?".

Homura fue la primera en reaccionar, la sonrisa en sus labios se agrando mas (si llegara a ser eso posible) "Ahora que Rukia-nee sabe de nuestra existencia, seremos capaces de ayudarla".

Shizuku asintió calmadamente "Aunque el hollow en nosotros fue destruido aun tenemos parte de su poder, lo usaremos para ayudar" explico el pequeño.

"¿Usar el poder de un hollow?" repitió Rukia para si misma, como si tratara de convencerse de que estaba escuchando bien.

_Sode no Shirayuki_ se acerco a su dueña y coloco una mano en su hombro "No hay peligro, a consecuencia de que los pequeños han estado tanto tiempo conmigo, sus poderes ya son parte de mí y los míos de ellos".

Rukia permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación…

Usar el poder de un hollow, eso la convertiría en un hibrido al igual que Ichigo, ¿pero que pasaría si perdía el control?, ¿O si se convertía en un hollow completamente?

Como si pudiera sentir su inseguridad, Homura apretó afectuosamente la mano de Rukia y con una sonrisa llena de cariño le dijo "Confía en nosotros Rukia-nee, ahora estaremos contigo por siempre".

Eso fue todo lo que la shinigami necesito para tomar su decisión y sin dudas en su mente asintió "Esta bien…por favor denme un poco de su poder".

Shizuku, Homura y _Sode no Shirayuki_, sonrieron aliviadas, ellos deseaban lo mismo, ayudar a Rukia.

Y nunca verla triste de nuevo…

En ese momento las tres almas que descasaban en su zanpakuto le confiaron las palabras que le darían el poder que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Dos cuerpos golpearon el suelo con tremenda fuerza, aunque el agua en la superficie del suelo disminuía el impacto, el dolor era sin duda considerable.

"Esto se ve mal…"

"No…¡¿enserio?...esa cosa nos esta pateando el trasero" exclamo Bee ante el comentario de su compañero.

Frente a ellos el demonio esperaba, rugidos de odio y sed de sangre resonaban por todo el lugar. "Es imposible matarlo a golpes Bee, su estructura ósea y muscular es demasiado densa, no importa cuanta fuerza lleven los golpes, para el no serán mas que carisias"

Ambos combatientes se pusieron de pie nuevamente, listos para otro round contra el obstáculo frente a ellos.

"¡No voy a rendirme ahora, ganas de golpearlo son las que me sobran!" y con esa rima (muy mala como era su costumbre), ambos resumieron el ataque.

**Killer Bee and Cornelius F. Wheeler vs The Slave Master**

**Don't give up!**

**Fight!**

**(Música de batalla: Spear Absolute, Sway over heaven-Sengoku Basara OST)**

Con una ráfaga de movimiento Bee y Cornelius se encontraron frente a la bestia, ambos lanzaron sus brazos atrás apretando sus puños, la bestia no trato de defenderse, en cambio saco más su pecho, desafiándolos a lanzar su ataque.

La respuesta fue inmediata, los puños de ambos conectaron contra el pecho del demonio levantando una cortina de agua a su alrededor. Sin dolor alguno el demonio lanzo un swing con uno de sus enormes brazos, pero Bee y Cornelius se movieron rápidamente esquivando hacia arriba y abajo respectivamente.

Cornelius aprovecho su estancia baja y lanzo una potente patada a las inhumanas piernas frente a el, como antes el ataque no surtió ningún efecto, la bestia respondió levantando su pierna con la firme intensión de aplastar al hombre bajo sus pesuñas, un tremendo puñetazo directo al rostro lo saco de balance, pero la bestia aun para su tamaño demostró ser rápida, cambiando su estancia para patear con fuerza a Cornelius y golpear de lleno con la parte exterior del puño a Bee.

Ambos hombres salieron disparados por la fuerza del los golpes, impactando el suelo con fuerza, mientras que la bestia simplemente dio unos pasos atrás para recuperar su equilibrio.

Un rugido se elevo nuevamente al cielo, mientras que aquella cola de color rojo golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez. El demonio los miraba con ojos de burla, estaba jugando con ellos.

Ambos estaban cansados por su anterior combate, apenas y podían ponerse de pie, sin chakra o la habilidad de Cornelius no habia nada que pudieran hacer.

Pero Bee y por extensión Cornelius no eran la clase de persona que se rinde fácilmente, usando lo ultimo de su energía e increíble voluntad ambos se pusieron de pie.

Dos enormes manos envolvieron sus cabezas, un rugido de victoria escapo de las fauces de la bestia, usando su fuerza la criatura alzo con facilidad a ambos hombres apretando con sus enormes manos las cabezas de ambos. Bee y Cornelius luchaban desesperadamente para liberarse, pero estaban agotados.

Al sonido de otro rugido ambos fueron estampados contra el suelo con una fuerza devastadora formando un cráter en la superficie del hermoso coliseo, el demonio dejo ir sus cabezas y contemplo con satisfacción los cuerpos inmóviles que comenzaban a desaparecer bajo el agua en el cráter.

Y sin embargo ambos hombres volvieron a levantarse de entre las aguas, sus maltratados y heridos cuerpos seguían adelante sin ceder al dolor. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados de forma inmediata, dos enormes puños conectaron con sus estómagos, la fuerza del ataque hacia que incluso el agua se estremeciera.

"Esto…" comenzó a decir Bee, un hilo de sangre escapo de sus labios, el impacto le habia costado algunas costillas rotas, sin el chakra el hachibi no habría manera de curarse por si solo.

"¡Esto no es nada!" exclamo Cornelius en una explosión de furia y fuerza.

Ese era el último esfuerzo de dos hombres que ya tenían un pie dentro de la puerta de la muerte.

Ignorando el tremendo dolor y huesos rotos ambos se movieron con rapidez, pasando bajo los brazos extendidos de la bestia y en perfecta armonía conectaron devastador golpe en el estomago de la criatura.

"¡_**Counter**_!"

El resultado fue el esperado, la fuerza del los golpes levanto el enorme peso del demonio, su cuerpo voló unos metros para caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Fue entonces que finalmente ambos guerreros cedieron al dolor, ambos cayeron de rodillas tratando, luchando, para mantenerse consientes, por un momento sintieron alivio.

Quizás lo habían logrado…

Pero el destino es cruel e inmisericorde…

El Slave Master se levanto lentamente, rugiendo con furia y humillación, dos humanos habían logrado derribarlo, su enorme cola golpeaba el suelo en frustración.

Estaba furioso…

Bee, trataba de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, tenía varias costillas rotas y tal vez una contusión, el jinchuriki lanzo una mirada a su compañero. Cornelius estaba en la misma condición, herido y cansado, apenas consiente.

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

Ambos observaron en silencio como la bestia se ponía de pie, los miro en silencio por un momento, el odio en sus ojos era obvio.

Planeaba vengarse…

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó el coliseo…

Rukia Kuchiki hizo su aparición en ese momento, con su cuerpo bloqueando el campo de visión de los dos sorprendidos hombres.

"Perdón por la tardanza" dijo suevamente la shinigami, su espalda a ellos, su vista centrada en la criatura frente ella.

"Rukia-chan" logro decir Bee después de un momento de sorpresa, habia algo diferente en la joven Kuchiki pero Bee no podía decidir que era, su sola presencia despedía un aura de confianza y concentración.

"Cornelius-san, tengo una pregunta" hablo la shinigami, pausando un momento "Si una persona sufre un cambio radical en su ser, ¿podría aunque fuera un momento recuperar sus poderes?".

Cornelius contemplo a la shinigami por un momento antes de responder "Efectivamente, solo habría diez segundos para esa persona antes de que las reglas de esta dimensión incompleta sobre caigan en ella".

"Hmp...eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber" respondió la shinigami mientras colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakuto.

Y haciendo gala de la finesa y elegancia que acompañaba sus movimientos, la joven Kuchiki desenvaino a _Sode no Shirayuki_, sin _reiryoku _que la alimentara, el zanpakuto permanecía sellado en su forma tradicional de katana.

Con un giro de su muñeca la shinigami posiciono su zanpakuto con la hoja hacia el suelo, una expresión de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro "Espero que una criatura como tu sepa lo que es el miedo" hablo con convicción, no habia un solo indicio de arrogancia en su voz.

"¡_**Kindan no mae, kurai yuki**_!"

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación…

Una explosión energía se desato en el lugar donde Rukia habia estado de pie, corrientes de oscuridad se esparcían por el hermoso coliseo. El demonio que habia tan fácilmente vencido a Bee y Cornelius, ahora estaba paralizado, impresionado por el pilar de oscuridad que se levantaba frente a el.

Y tan rápido como ocurrió todo habia terminado…

De aquella energía oscura emergió un ser totalmente diferente…

Aunque su piel se habia tornado increíblemente pálida, su cabello negro y ojos violetas se habían tornado purpura, a pesar de que su uniforme de shinigami ahora era sustituido por un simple kimono blanco con un trozo de tela amarillo atado alrededor de su cintura y una capa de cuello alto color negro.

Ese ser…esa persona era sin duda Rukia Kuchiki.

En su mano derecha empuñaba a _Sode no Shirayuki _en su estado _shikai_, el zanpakuto de color blanco brillaba con energía renovada.

En su mano izquierda sostenía una enorme oz de hoja carmesí, dicha hoja estaba unida a un báculo de color blanco, aquel filo rojo como la sangre destellaba con despiadada maldad.

Ahora más que nunca, Rukia parecía la viva imagen de la muerte…

"**Tu…**" murmuro

Su voz era perturbadoramente diferente, mas maligna, efecto causado por los poderes de hollow que ahora surcaban su cuerpo.

Pero ella estaba en control…Rukia era dueña de su voluntad y sabia que solo tenia poco tiempo para terminar el combate, con Homura, Shizuku y _Sode no Shirayuki_ apoyándola no podía fallar.

A partir de este momento ya no necesitaría la protección de nadie nunca mas…

Acabaría con su oponente rápidamente…

10 segundos…

**Dark Rukia vs The Slave Master**

**This is your time to shine Rukia!**

**Fight!**

**(Música de batalla: Justice- Shingetsutan Tsukihime)**

"**¡Desaparece!**"

10

En una explosión de _reiatsu _Rukia salió disparada contra su enemigo, la bestia reacciono rápidamente lanzando un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, pero Rukia simplemente paso bajo su brazo, con un rápido giro hizo que el filo de su zanpakuto encontrara su objetivo en el pecho de la bestia, no conforme con eso, la chica siguió adelante con su giro para que la oz carmesí dejara otra cortada en el pecho de la bestia formando una "x" con ambas heridas.

9

Un rugido de ira y dolor escapo de aquella bestia demoniaca, alzando ambos brazos para dejarlos caer en un devastador golpe que dejo un pequeño cráter en el suelo, pero la hibrido Shinigami/Hollow ya se habia movido, en un segundo ya estaba en su flanco y nuevamente el filo blanco de su zanpakuto encontró su objetivo en la carne de la bestia.

8

Aquella bestia opto por un cambio de estrategia, moviéndose en una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño se abalanzo sobre la chica, tratando de envestir su pequeño cuerpo a toda velocidad usando sus terribles cuernos.

Rukia permaneció inmóvil…

7

En el ultimo momento la hibrido desapareció en una ráfaga de humo purpura, la bestia se detuvo de golpe, lanzando miradas a sus alrededores buscando a su presa, una oz carmesí se elevo triunfante tras el y de forma inmisericorde callo sobre su espalda abriendo una enorme herida.

Un angustioso rugido se elevo a los cielos…

El agua que cubría la superficie comenzaba a teñirse roja con las sangrantes heridas de aquel demonio.

De no haber sido por su increíble masa muscular, aquel ataque le hubiera cercenado la columna vertebral.

6

Decir que Bee estaba sorprendido era muy poco para describir su estado actual, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio el jinchuriki podía seguir a la perfección los movimientos de Rukia, y ese movimiento que habia usado definitivamente no era _shunpo_.

"_**Tele-transportación**_" murmuro Cornelius junto a el "No cabe duda que el poder de la señorita Rukia esta fuera de nuestra imaginación en este momento".

5

La desesperación era obvia en los salvajes ataques de el Slave Master, cada golpe era esquivado y contraatacado, ya fuera con _Sode no Shirayuki _o la oz carmesí.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a llenarse heridas, cortadas poco profundas pero lo suficiente para hacer sangrar a la victima.

Para aquella bestia estaba claro, esa humana, esa mujer estaba jugando con el…

4

La pelea se habia reducido a solo un juego de desesperación y tortura…

Los brazos de la bestia solo hacían swings desesperados, tratando a toda costa de golpear a Rukia, pero ella solo esquivaba y respondía agregando una herida más a la ya gran colección en el cuerpo del demonio.

Un swing devastador desde la derecha hizo a la hibrido dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar, sin perder tiempo lanzo corte vertical con la oz de su mano izquierda, pero el filo ni siquiera estuvo cerca de tocar a su objetivo.

Un momento después una explosión de energía oscura hizo erupción en el mismo lugar donde la oz habia pasado, como si hubiera cortado el aire para dejar escapar dicha oscuridad.

El impacto hizo retroceder al demonio unos pasos, la energía habia quemado su cuerpo, testimonio de ello era el humo que emanaba de el.

3

El agua se habia desde hace mucho tornado roja...pero poco a poco comenzó a congelarse…

Un aura oscura rodeaba a Rukia, pero extrañamente habia cierta luz en su persona, indicios de que en ella habia tanto bien como mal.

Lentamente ella levanto su brazo derecho, apuntando el filo de _Sode no Shirayuki _hacia su oponente, una estancia diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tomado antes.

2

"_Tsugi no mai…_" el aura de oscuridad se volvió mas densa en ese momento, el agua ya se habia congelado por completo "¡_Hakuren_!" y de las oscuridad estallo una onda de hielo que cubrió por completo el cuerpo del demonio.

Bee habia visto antes esa técnica, pero ahora parecía ser mas poderosa, no solo por el impacto visual que cargaba, si no por la cruda cantidad de hielo que habia producido, no, incluso el hielo era diferente, donde antes habia sido claro como el agua, ahora cargaba un sutil color purpura en el.

"¡_**Yami no Sakeme**_!" sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, un abismo sin fondo que prometía la muerte de cualquier enemigo y con eso, Rukia lanzo un corte ascendente que desato una línea de energía oscura, dicha oscuridad avanzo cortando perfectamente por la mitad la columna de hielo que su anterior ataque habia creado.

Al final aquel feroz ataque habia cortado el hielo, el suelo bajo este y al demonio que habia estado en el…

1

"**¿Qué pasa, no puedes decir nada?**"

Cornelius se sorprendió visiblemente al ver a la hibrido aparecer frente a Bee, pero el jinchuriki permaneció firme, inexpresivo.

Aquellos ojos purpura con pupilas de gato se encontraron con los lentes de sol que cubrían los ojos del ninja.

Una sonrisa contenta se hizo presente en los labios de Killer Bee "Supongo que ya no soy tu sempai" murmuro calladamente "Una promesa es una promesa".

La expresión en el pálido rostro de Rukia no cambio en lo absoluto…

0

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

Y así como así, la transformación termino…

El kimono blanco, la capa y la oz desaparecieron en una onda de luz dejando en su lugar el uniforme shinigami que le era ahora tan familiar al jinchuriki.

Con un giro de su mano Rukia envaino a _Sode no Shirayuki_, que ahora se encontraba nuevamente en su forma de katana. La sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios y el brillo en sus ahora ojos violeta no paso desapercibido por el jinchuriki.

Cornelius se acerco a ellos sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas "Magnifico señorita Rukia, ahora que el Slave Master esta muerto puedo usar nuevamente mis habilidades" explico el hombre sonriendo.

"No fue nada…pero hay algo que puede hacer por nosotros"

Entonces Bee y Rukia compartieron con el hombre su historia, los efectos de la técnica _kamui_ y el como funcionaba.

"Entonces mientras exista algo peligroso para Bee, la técnica no se activa" murmuro Cornelius sosteniendo su mentón en su mano, pensando en como ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

"Conozco una dimensión, donde el peligro existe pero no es una dimensión terriblemente peligrosa" el viajero pauso un momento "Si ustedes desean puedo abrir una puerta hacia esa dimensión para ustedes".

El jinchuriki y la shinigami intercambiaron una mirada…

La decisión estaba tomada…

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, tras Cornelius se abrió una puerta, una intensa luz emanaba a través de ella "Fue un placer conocerlos y les deseo mucha suerte" comenzó a decir el viajero "Bee, señorita Rukia, hasta siempre" y siendo el hombre educado que era, el hombre en traje negro se inclino hacia ellos.

Y en un instante se desvaneció, dejando atrás a los otros dos junto con la puerta que habia abierto para ellos.

Rukia fue la primera en avanzar hacia la puerta...

Algo habia cambiado en ella, su presencia hablaba solo de seguridad y poder, ni siquiera habia preguntado si Bee estaba bien al verlo cubierto de heridas, no era por frialdad, ella sabia perfectamente que en cuanto entraran a una dimensión completa y el chakra volviera a surcar su cuerpo, la bestia dentro de el sanaría sus heridas.

El se lo habia dicho a través de la conexión de sus mentes hace mucho tiempo y como en ese momento, ella creía firmemente en sus palabras.

Rukia lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro, una sonrisa confiada en sus labios y un destello de poder en sus ojos violeta "¿Entonces…nos vamos?" y la sonrisa se agrando ligeramente "Bee…".

El jinchuriki respondió con su propia sonrisa y ambos atravesaron aquel umbral a lo desconocido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Muy bien, después de una espera inútil para ver los cambios en el manga de bleach, finalmente seguiré con mi historia, el one-shot "Orígenes" explicara la promesa entre Rukia y Killer bee así como muchas cosas mas, estén pendientes.

_**Anotaciones:**_

_**Shizuku **_y _**Homura:**_ Ellos son personajes de la película "Fade to Black" no pretendo spoilear la película para aquellos que no la han visto, pero utilice a los gemelos para aumentar el poder de Rukia.

_**Counter; **_Esta es una técnica creada para Bee por mi, es básicamente como su nombre lo dice un counter, un golpe rápido y fuerte al estomago del enemigo, si quieren un ejemplo de lo que hablo busquen videos de la saga de juegos "Yakuza", el counter que el protagonista usa es el mismo que Bee usa en esta historia.

_**Kindan no Mae, Kurai Yuki: **_Literalmente significa "Danza prohibida, nieve negra", esta es una habilidad completamente original para Sode no Shirayuki creada por mi. Es el comando que le permite a Rukia usar los poderes de los gemelos (y los poderes de hollow que aun queda en ellos) y convertirse en Dark Rukia. Como el zanpakuto de Tousen, este comando puede funcionar en la etapa sellada o en shikai de Sode no Shirayuki.

_**Dark Rukia: **_Este personaje aparece por primera vez en la película "Fade To Black", ella es el resultado de la fusión forzada entre Shizuku, Homura y Rukia. En esta historia, a consecuencia de que los gemelos ya no tienen el poder completo del hollow que los poseía, Dark Rukia ya no tiene la habilidad de borrar los recuerdos aunque si retiene los ataques de energía oscura, Shizuku y Homura ahora son parte de el poder de Sode no Shirayuki (como lo es hollow Ichigo de Zangetsu) y debido a ello Rukia tiene total control de ese poder.

_**Yami no Sakeme: **_Literalmente significa "Abismo de oscuridad", aunque el nombre es completamente original, creado por mi, este ataque aparece en la película "Fade to Black", un simple swing al aire que crea una erupción de energía oscura, a diferencia de la película, en este fic este ataque tiene el poder de cortar todo a su paso (a excepción de defensas sobrenaturales o Chakra altamente concentrado), Este ataque es, la segunda fase de los ataques normales "Tsukishiro" y "Hakuren" con el simple objetivo cortar al oponente una vez que este congelado para garantizar su destrucción.


	5. Una ilusion casi perfecta

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Vermillion…

Desde hace tiempo quería combinar a Rukia con el mundo de mi juego favorito de Monster Hunter espero que lo disfruten.

Este capitulo contiene menciones y apariciones de muchos de mis personajes favoritos así como la aparición de Esmeralda de la película de Disney.

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Nota: Se les recomienda a los lectores escuchar las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo, así podrán imaginarse con más facilidad los combates.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 5: Una ilusión casi perfecta**

**(Palabras: La muerte cazadora de monstruos)**

Cualquier persona, sin importar su valentía y coraje, estarían nerviosos al punto de temblar si se encontraran en la posición donde ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

Ese era un hecho del que ella estaba convencida…

Akiha Tohno no era cobarde, todo lo contrario, se habia vuelto cazadora por el simple hecho de que le emocionaba la idea de enfrentarse a los mas temibles wyverns.

Pero como todo en la vida, su carrera de cazadora debía empezar desde abajo. Ella miembro mas nueva del gremio de la aldea Yukumo, no tenia mucha experiencia, su caza mas importante hasta ese momento habia sido un _**Aoashira**_, al cual habia logrado capturar con vida con el hábil uso de una trampa eléctrica y un par de bombas tranquilizantes.

Ese logro no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo al reto que estaría enfrentando este día…

"¡Akiha!...¿me estas prestando atención?" resonó la voz de su acompañante, asintiendo rápidamente la joven se acerco a su compañera.

Akiha era una linda chica, cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, un par de despampanantes ojos azules y una larga cascada del más hermoso cabello negro que descendía hasta su cintura. Vestía para la ocasión la (armadura) reglamentaria del gremio de Yukumo, aunque en realidad no era mas que solo ropa.

Unos pantalones hakama, un top de cuello levantado, un par de guantes largos, un cinturón con bolsas y un sombrero de paja con una pluma azul arriba, todo con colores azules, rojos y naranjas. Aquel atuendo era bastante vistoso, pero no era, de ninguna manera…una armadura.

Dando un suspiro la chica de cabello largo ajusto el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Sabia que su compañera estaba hablando, pero la atención de Akiha estaba puesta en el lugar donde estaban.

Era la primera vez que venia a este lugar…el bosque inundado.

No le sorprendía que el campamento estuviera en la boca de esa pequeña cueva, ya que la lluvia era algo muy común en aquel lugar y la cueva era uno de los pocos lugares secos, solo habia suficiente espacio para un par de antorchas, la enorme cama que se les proporcionaba a los cazadores para descansar y los cofres de provisiones y entregas (azul y rojo respectivamente).

"¡Akiha!" exclamo su compañera al ver que la chica estaba, a falta de mejor palabra, ignorándola "¡Necesito que me prestes atención, esto es importante!"

Un leve tono rojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la joven cazadora "S-Si…perdón, no pasara de nuevo" dijo apenada mientras se acercaba mas a su compañera para escuchar lo que le decía.

Tal vez podría aprender algo de ella, después de todo, su compañera era la mejor cazadora del gremio y logro llegar a ese puesto en tan solo tres meses.

"Se que estas nerviosa…" comenzó a decir la cazadora "se que aun no tienes mucha experiencia, pero no debes de preocuparte, no dejare que te pase nada".

Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellas…

Akiha asintió con un gesto de decisión "Estoy lista para lo que sea".

Su compañera asintió satisfecha, una sonrisa sincera alumbro su rostro tan solo por un momento antes de desaparecer bajo una expresión de seriedad "Estaremos cazando un _**Deviljho**_, así que no debemos confiarnos".

"¿Deviljho?" murmuro Akiha, el nombre le era familiar, pero nunca habia visto al wyvern en cuestión.

"Es un wyvern problemático…" respondió la cazadora "No tiene territorio propio y vaga por todas partes, la temperatura de su cuerpo es muy alta y su metabolismo es demasiado rápido por lo que siempre tiene hambre" entonces la expresión en el rostro de la chica se torno grave "Si uno solo de ellos es ignorado por mucho tiempo pueden devorar una especie hasta extinguirla".

Akiha dio un paso atrás ante la revelación, no esperaba enfrentarse contra una bestia de ese nivel tan pronto, su nerviosismo se volvió algo cercano al miedo.

Su compañera se giro y se dirigió al cofre azul de las provisiones "Ahora que recuerdo, muchos cazadores le llaman, devorador del mundo".

Akiha dejo escapar un suspiro tratando de relajarse, rápidamente se dirigió a tomar su arma, la Aoashira nagi (nagitama), a pesar de su forma era clasificada como una espada larga.

Asegurando su arma en su espalda Akiha se aproximo a la entrada/salida de la cueva, sus ojos azules seguían con curiosidad el sendero de agua que indicaba la salida del campamento. Después sus ojos se pasaron a su compañera, la cazadora experimentada se encontraba revisando las provisiones que el gremio habia procurado para ellas.

Aquella chica no era tan diferente a Akiha, salvo por ser un poco mas baja que ella, eran casi iguales, cuerpo atlético, tez blanca y un par de hermosos ojos. La armadura de _**Jinouga**_ que vestía era testamento de las pruebas que habia superado, pero aquella no era un armadura que estuviera dentro de los gustos de Akiha, en su opinión era demasiado…reveladora.

La armadura en si tenia cuatro partes, la coraza, los guantes que incluían garras al final de cada dedo, las botas que subían a la altura del muslo y la pequeña faja que funcionaba también como un falda para esconder la ropa interior de la chica…aunque esto ultimo era solo en palabras, desde su posición Akiha podía ver claramente las pantaletas color blanco de su compañera. Cada pieza de armadura estaba forjada con la dura piel color celeste del Jinouga, adornada con pequeñas ornamentas doradas y pelaje blanco de aquella bestia.

El casco era peculiarmente especial, ya que era una peluca atada en una pequeña cola de caballo hecha con el pelaje dorado del Jinouga, similar a cuando aquella criatura acumulaba electricidad, dos pares de cuernos adornaban sus flancos, un par pequeño a la altura de los oídos y un par mas grande en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Un fleco de cabello negro que energía debajo de aquella peluca y descansaba entre los ojos de la cazadora rompiendo la ilusión que cualquiera tuviera de que aquella chica fuera rubia natural.

La cazadora jinouga se acerco a Akiha sosteniendo en sus brazos un buen número de provisiones.

Rápidamente comenzó a dividir los artículos entre ambas, un número igual de pociones y de raciones, por si eran heridas o perdían energía.

La cazadora puso una esfera de pintura en las manos de Akiha "Solo hay dos, tu toma esta y yo tomare la que sobra, tendremos que ser exactas y rápidas, si no tendremos problemas para rastrearlo" Akiha asintió tomando la esfera en guardándola en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su cintura.

Ambas revisaron cautelosamente sus equipos, ya casi era la hora de salir a cazar…

Entonces Akiha noto el arma que su compañera portaba, aquella hoja oscura con tonos purpura, los filos que simulaban la silueta de una llama, una de las armas más poderosas y difíciles de crear, clasificada como espada pesada por su poder…la espada _**Alatreon**_ Revolution.

Si aquella cazadora ya habia encarado y superado al legendario Alatreon, sin duda un Deviljho seria pan comido para ella.

Ya no habia tiempo de dudar…

Habia llegado la hora de cazar…

* * *

Tan solo cuatro horas después Akiha ya habia decidido que el bosque inundado no era uno lugar que le gustara.

Ella y su compañera estaban completamente empapadas tanto por la lluvia que caía del cielo gris así como del agua marrón que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

"Cuida tus pasos" advirtió su compañera "El lodo puede hacer que te resbales" Akiha asintió de inmediato. El sombrero de paja protegía su rostro de la lluvia pero no serviría de nada si se resbalaba y caía.

Pero al menos su atuendo le proporcionaba mas protección contra la fría lluvia, estaba segura de que la armadura Jinouga no le ofrecía mucho confort a su compañera pero la chica no parecía notarlo.

Sus pasos las llevaron a un enorme espacio abierto, un enorme templo de civilizaciones pasadas se levantaba en la distancia hacia los cielos grises sobre ellas. El agua era baja, solo habia pequeños charcos aquí y a ya, nada que impidiera mucho el movimiento.

Antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera ser dicha un poderoso estruendo resonó por el lugar ahogando por un momento el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo.

Ambas cazadoras conocían muy bien dicho sonido…

Un enorme wyvern se hacia presente entrando tempestuosamente derribando los arboles en su camino.

"¡Es el mas grande que e visto!" exclamo la cazadora en la armadura de Jinuoga.

**(Música de batalla: Monster hunter 3- Deviljho theme)**

Sosteniéndose en dos enormes piernas, piel color verde dura como la roca, una enorme cola con púas y una enorme boca llena de colmillos con púas en la mandíbula inferior, los ojos del Deviljho observaban a las cazadoras un hambre inconmensurable.

La imagen de aquella bestia era ciertamente intimidante…

Aun en la humedad y agua la criatura habia logrado seguir la esencia de ambas.

Lógicamente la primera en reaccionar fue la más experimentada de ambas, la cazadora rápidamente llevo su mano a uno de los bolsillos en la cintura de su armadura tomando la esfera de pintura que le correspondía.

Akiha rápidamente desenvaino su aoashira nagi, junto a ella su compañera lanzo la esfera con toda su fuerza, la esfera impacto con el costado del Deviljho cubriéndolo con una gran mancha de pintura rosa, la pintura nunca se secaba y siempre estaba goteando lo que le permitía a los cazadores rastrear a sus presas con facilidad.

La reacción fue instantánea, un aterrador rugido se elevo al cielo gris y distante, el Deviljho se lanzo sobre las cazadoras abriendo su enorme mandíbula planeando devorarlas a ambas en una mordida.

"¡Esquívalo!" ordeno la mas experimentada de las cazadoras mientras daba mano a su espada oscura. Akiha obedeció de inmediato rodando fuera del camino rápidamente y mientras ella esquivaba su compañera se quedo inmóvil optando por colocar la enorme espada negra frente a ella usando el ancho de su hoja para cubrirse.

CLANK!

El impacto fue acompañado en una lluvia de chispas al momento en que la mortífera boca chocaba con la espada de la cazadora. La chica voló unos metros hacia atrás manteniéndose en pie milagrosamente.

Akiha no perdió tiempo al moverse al costado expuesto del Deviljho, la Aoashira nagi corto fácil mente en la piel mas suave de las piernas de la bestia, satisfecha al ver que el filo de su arma lograba atravesar la dura piel la chica entro en un frenesí lanzando cortes rápidamente.

El Deviljho respondió rápidamente girando para golpear el cuerpo de la cazadora con su enorme cola, pero Akiha estaba un paso adelante dando un salto hacia atrás mientras lanzaba una tajada horizontal logrando esquivar el golpe, la chica miro por un momento su arma, podía sentir la energía acumularse en ella, debía seguir atacando para acumular el máximo de energía espiritual.

En ese momento la cazadora en armadura Jinouga se hizo presente lanzando un tremendo corte con su pesada espada, dejando una enorme herida en una de las piernas de la bestia, el impacto hizo que el wyvern retrocediera unos pasos para después lanzarse hacia enfrente tratando de morder a la ofensora.

La cazadora se lanzo hacia un lado en el ultimo momento salvándose por unos centímetros del feroz ataque, Akiha tomo la oportunidad que el ataque fallido de la bestia le habia ofrecido, nuevamente se acerco a su costado expuesto atacando nuevamente las piernas tratando de derribar a la bestia. El arma de la chica corto fácilmente en las frescas heridas que anteriormente habia creado.

Un corte vertical…

Otro corte horizontal…

Tomando con firmeza la empuñadura de su arma Akiha lanzo un golpe mas, aplicando toda la fuerza que podía, pero el Deviljho actuó en algo que solo podía describirse como instinto.

Antes de que la hoja hiciera contacto con el, la bestia dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás salvando sus ya lastimadas piernas del feroz ataque, en un segundo la bestia giro para golpear a la cazadora con su enorme cola, por la fuerza que habia colocado en el fallido ataque Akiha trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, le tomo solo una milésima de segundo darse cuenta que no podría esquivarlo a tiempo.

Y entonces frente a ella aterrizo su compañera, la cazadora en armadura de Jinouga levanto la enorme espada con una facilidad impresionante, la oscura hoja de aquella majestuosa arma se elevo a los cielos grises, testamento del poder que estaba a punto de desatar.

La gran espada Alatreon Revolution descendió como un trueno, cortando el aire, la lluvia y la enorme cola del Deviljho…

Era la primera vez que Akiha contemplaba en persona el poder de un arma _**elemento dragón**_, la luz negra que habia estallado de la hoja al hacer contacto con su objetivo no se comparaba con ningún otro elemento.

El poder de dicho ataque, de dicha arma…le habia robado el aliento.

Un rugido de dolor escapo del Deviljho mientras se lanzaba hacia delante golpeando el suelo lodoso, tratando inútilmente de de ponerse de pie.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto la cazadora a Akiha quien aun estaba atrapada en el trance que semejante ataque le habia causado.

"Si…" respondió la chica después de un momento, satisfecha con la respuesta la cazadora devolvió su atención a su presa.

El Deviljho ya habia logrado ponerse de pie, hilos de saliva escapaban de su enorme boca, señal de que estaba cansado, la cazadora sabia que trataría de buscar comida.

Y tal como ella lo habia predicho el wybern comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, tratando de regresar por el camino que habia creado en su llegada y sin embargo la cazadora de la espada negra no hizo movimiento alguno para seguirlo.

Akiha lanzo una mirada de confusión a su compañera "¿No vamos a seguirlo?" pregunto la chica mientras miraba al Deviljho alejarse rápidamente.

"Claro que si" respondió su compañera mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda y salía corriendo tras su presa, Akiha siguió el ejemplo y envaino nuevamente su arma para seguir a su compañera a toda velocidad.

"¡No hay manera de que podamos alcanzarlo!" exclamo la chica, aunque cubiertas en heridas las enormes piernas del wyvern le daban una clara ventaja en velocidad sobre las cazadoras "No te preocupes, ya esta solucionado" respondió misteriosamente su compañera.

Antes de que Akiha pudiera cuestionar sus palabras el sonido tan familiar de una de una trampa activándose.

¡CLICK!

En un instante el suelo bajo los pies del Deviljho fue envuelto en electricidad deteniendo el movimiento de la bestia de golpe.

"Coloque la trampa cuando estaba distraído contigo" explico casualmente la cazadora en armadura de Jinouga.

Ambas se acercaron a la bestia que aun seguía paralizada, ambas sabían que la trampa no lo detendría por mucho tiempo. La cazadora coloco en las manos de Akiha en par de bombas tranquilizantes mientras le decía "Has los honores…te lo has ganado".

Akiha asintió con confianza y rápidamente lanzo ambas bombas, estas al hacer contacto con la bestia estallaron en una cortina de humo blanco.

Finalmente la trampa eléctrica cedió y el Deviljho se desplomo al suelo profundamente dormido.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Akiha alejando su atención de la bestia que acababa de capturar "Hiciste un excelente trabajo…" felicito su compañera dedicándole una sonrisa "Estoy segura de que al capturar a este Deviljho vivo podrás obtener suficientes materiales para hacerte una buena armadura o armas"

Un sentimiento de alegría se apodero de la joven cazadora, sus ojos radiaban felicidad "¡Muchas gracias!"

No podía creerlo…

Era demasiado increíble que esto le hubiera sucedido a ella, una simple novata con tan poca experiencia…

Pero no era un sueño…en verdad habia sucedido…

Habia tenido una casería con la mejor cazadora del gremio de la aldea Yukumo…

Rukia Kuchiki…

Mejor conocida como Rukia de la luz y oscuridad…

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en el oscuro cielo, nunca antes habia visto un cielo mas lleno de luz, hace tiempo habia aceptado que ni el firmamento de la Sociedad de las almas ni el de Karakura se comparaban al que ahora contemplaba

Pero el cielo era solo una parte de lo que disfrutaba ese mundo…

La naturaleza, la belleza en los paisajes, las personas amigables e incluso las temibles bestias que habitaban las planicies.

Desde hace tiempo ella, Rukia Kuchiki, habia aceptado que estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel extraño mundo, un mundo tan puro como ningún otro.

Un suspiro de felicidad escapo de sus labios, las aguas termales hacían un maravilloso trabajo relajando sus cansados músculos. La shinigami lanzo una mirada a quien habia sido su compañera en la casería, Akiha estaba junto a ella, sus ojos cerrados, descansando su cabeza en la orilla de la piscina.

Les habia tomado tres días regresar a la aldea, habia sido un viaje largo y cansado, ambas habían estado cubiertas de lodo y sudor, tanto en sus armaduras como en sus cuerpos, pero al llegar a la aldea sus ánimos subieron hasta los cielos.

Habia una multitud esperándolas, gritando felicitaciones y agradecimientos por el buen trabajo.

"¡Como era de esperarse de la dama de la luz y la oscuridad!"

"¡Bien hecho Akiha, eres genial!"

Sus compañeros cazadores las miraban con respeto, dedicándoles sonrisas o simplemente asintiendo en su dirección.

Después de dejar al deviljho en manos del personal del gremio ambas optaron por tomar un baño en el baño de aguas termales del gremio.

"Mmm…¿Rukia-sempai?"

La voz de su compañera devolvió a la shinigami a la realidad, con una sonrisa amable Rukia giro su rostro hacia su compañera "¿Qué pasa?" cuestiono levemente.

Akiha parecía nerviosa "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

La shinigami asintió rápidamente aun sonriendo "Claro" respondió simplemente.

"¿De que aldea es originalmente?"

Decir que la pregunta no la habia tomado por sorpresa seria mentir, pero Rukia permaneció perfectamente calmada, la sonrisa en sus labios se encogió un poco al mismo tiempo que su mirada se tornaba distante.

"Vengo de una aldea muy lejana…cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo" comenzó a decir, una parte de ella estaba aterrada ante la facilidad con la que podía mentir, no era algo que le gustara…pero no tenia alternativa "Y no estoy segura si algún día volveré".

Akiha la miro por un momento en silencio respetando la tristeza en sus palabras "¿Acaso no hay nadie mas con usted?" pregunto con cautela, no quería ser la causante de la tristeza de su compañera.

"Llegue a este lugar con un muy querido amigo…" respondió Rukia, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció completamente "Pero nos separamos y desde entonces no se de el".

Lo que habia dicho no era completamente una mentira, al cruzar la puerta hacia esta dimensión Bee habia desaparecido sin rastro alguno, lo habia buscado por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar la aldea Yukumo. Así que opto por quedarse en la aldea, sabía que Bee la estaría buscando y ella le facilitaría el trabajo quedándose en un solo lugar.

Rukia no lo sabia, pero su expresión se habia tornado a una de tristeza, no fue hasta que Akiha coloco una reconfortante mano en su hombro que la shinigami volvió a la realidad.

"Lo siento, no quise traer malos recuerdos" se disculpo la belleza de cabello largo.

"No te preocupes…" respondió Rukia "Ese idiota ya encontrara la manera de llegar aquí".

Un momento de silencio paso entre ambas "¿Vamos a comer?" pregunto la shinigami a su compañera "Claro, desde hace un rato me muero de hambre" respondió Akiha.

Ambas se pusieron de pie cuidando que las cortas toallas que cubrían sus cuerpos no fueran a caerse, el baño era mixto y aunque en ese momento eran las únicas en el no estaba de mas evitar algún vergonzoso accidente.

En unos momentos ambas estaban nuevamente vestidas en sus armaduras, las cuales ya habian sido lavadas a la perfección por parte de las chicas del gremio.

El comedor se localizaba en el segundo piso del gremio, en unos momentos ambas estaban frente a las puertas, ambas entraron calladamente no queriendo llamar la atención.

El comedor estaba lleno, como siempre, las lindas meseras del gremio vestidas en sus trajes de hermosos colores se movían con gracia entre las mesas entregando platillos y tomando ordenes.

Akiha se tomo un momento para mirar a todos los ocupantes del lugar…

Habia armas y armaduras de todas clases, hombres y mujeres que dedicaban su vida al peligroso oficio de la casería de wyverns. Muchos de dichos cazadores tenían reputaciones y fama que habían ganado por grandes logros, eran respetados por los cazadores experimentados así como eran ídolos para los novatos.

Kratos el rojo.

Arturia Pendragon la reina.

Seras Victoria, Alexander Anderson y Alucard conocidos como el equipo Hellsing.

Dracule Mihawk y Erza Scarlet conocidos como el dúo Fairy Piece.

Kakashi Hatake y Yoruichi Shihoin del trueno y el relámpago.

Esmeralda de las espadas danzantes.

Todos ellos famosos, cada uno de ellos con sus propios logros y leyendas, pero en tan solo tres meses Rukia habia logrado colocarse sobre ellos, la misterioso chica que habia aparecido de la nada para convertirse en una leyenda.

De alguna manera ambas logran entrar sin llamar la atención de los otros ocupantes del comedor. Ambas tomaron asiento en una mesa desocupada al fondo de la habitación, una mesera tomo su orden rápidamente, todo marchaba bien, nadie las habia notado…

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es Rukia de la luz y oscuridad"

…aun

Rukia maldijo en voz baja y se giro para encarar a quien las habia descubierto.

Ante ella estaba Rin Tohsaka, una de las cazadoras estrella del gremio y la autoproclamada rival de Rukia. La chica solo tenia puestas una top y cortos shorts color negro así como una sandalias del mismo color, lo que indicaba que no habia estado en una cacería en ese día.

"Hola Rin, me da gusto verte" respondió la shinigami, su voz carente de alegría, Rin ignoro dicho tono de voz y paso una mano por su largo cabello negro "Escuche que lograste vencer al Deviljho del bosque inundado".

Rukia cruzo los brazos y asintió, sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los ojos agua de Rin, un intenso duelo de miradas que dudo por unos segundos.

Akiha opto por observar en silencio, no quería quedar en medio de una rivalidad como esta.

"Logre capturarlo vivo y todo gracias a que tuve una buena compañera" una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Akiha al escuchar la ultima parte de sus palabras.

Rin lanzo una mirada a Akiha, como si estuviera evaluándola, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Rin "Ah si, la novata que se atrevió a enfrentar un Deviljho usando equipo de bajo nivel" después sus ojos se mecieron sobre la aoashira nagi en la espalda de la joven "Me sorprende que esa patética arma pudiera cortar la piel del Deviljho".

Rin estaba actuando de forma arrogante, pero Akiha no era fácil de intimidar, si Rin quería guerra, guerra tendría.

"Pues lo logro, así que no veo para que la arrogancia,,," respondió Akiha agregando a su voz el tono mas arrogante que pudo musitar "Ademas, tenia a mi lado a Rukia-sempai, **la mejor** cazadora del gremio, no habia nada que temer" agrego ella mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello negro tal y como Rin lo habia hecho antes.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Rin en el momento en que le recordaron su posición "Hmp, puede que sea la mejor hasta ahora, pero pronto yo seré la mejor".

Y con esas palabras Rin se retiro de la mesa, dejando a las cazadoras solas nuevamente. Una vez a solas Rukia dejo escapar una carcajada de risa que habia estado conteniendo, Akiha se unió a ella unos segundos después.

Sus platillos fueron puestos frente a ellas, la risa dio camino al hambre. El momento solo podía describirse como agradable, ambas chicas comían mientras hablaban casualmente sobre temas interesantes.

Wyverns…

Armas…

Armaduras…

Pero Rukia se percato de algo, la mayoría de los ocupantes del comedor ahora estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa en el centro de la habitación, como si esperaran que algo pasara.

La conclusión la golpeo en la cabeza como una piedra, rápidamente Rukia se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Akiha, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

"Ohhh no…no te escaparas" advirtió una voz tras ella.

"Ya sabes que cada vez que tengas éxito en una casería debes de pagar el precio" agrego otra voz.

"¡Esmeralda, Yoruichi, suéltenme no quiero hacerlo!" trato de decir la chica a sus captoras.

Esmeral y Yoruichi eran dos de las mujeres más sensuales del gremio, ambas altas y con cuerpos llenos de curvas, piel oscura y hermosos ojos negros y dorados respectivamente. Ambas mujeres vestían la misma armadura Nargacuga, que más que nada solo acentuaba más sus tendedores cuerpos.

Sin batallar mucho ambas arrastraron a Rukia hasta la mesa del centro…

Por un momento Akiha se pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando…

"¡Vamos Rukia, canta para nosotros!" exclamo una voz de entre el publico.

"¡Si vamos Rukia!"

Dando un suspiro de resignación la chica en armadura jinouga subía a la mesa, mirando por un momento a todos los espectadores, Esmeral y Yoruichi subieron tras ella, ambas mujeres le dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa.

"Tu canta, nosotros te acompañaremos y también agregaremos el…sabor visual" explico Yoruichi.

De entre los espectadores surgieron dos cazadores, Alexander Anderson y Alucard, ambos sosteniendo en sus manos guitarras acústicas.

Después de un momento la delicada música invadió la habitación, un ritmo suave pero infinitamente hermoso.

**(Musica: Key of Twilight –Yuki Kajiura(Hack Sign))**

Esmeralda y Yoruichi comenzaron a bailar lentamente alrededor de Rukia, dando una razón más a los espectadores para poner la más absoluta atención.

_Come with me in the Twilight of a summer night for awhile…_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past…_

Akiha se acerco rápidamente al lugar, no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Rukia cantar. Los espectadores observan alegremente el espectáculo, hipnotizados por los movimientos de Esmeralda y Yoruichi y la forma en que las voces de las dos mujeres se combinaban en perfecta armonía con la de Rukia.

_Take me back to the land…_

_Where my yearnings were born…_

_The key to open the door is in your hand…_

_Now fly me there!_

Todo habia dejado de importar, solo las voces de las tres mujeres en la mesa podían escucharse en aquella callada habitación.

_Fanatics find their heaven in the never ending storming wind…_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth…_

Habia algo oculto en aquella extraña canción, un mensaje que Akiha no lograba descifrar, no, la canción en si no era el mensaje, habia algo en la voz de Rukia.

_Consolations, be there…_

_In my dreamland to come…_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there!_

Fue entonces que lo noto, la mirada distante en los ojos violeta, Rukia no estaba mirando a los ocupantes de la habitación, no, su mirada llegaba mas allá, como si quisiera mirar nuevamente algo que hace mucho extrañaba.

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery Im serchin for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_Im wandering down, and serchin down the secret sun_

"Tristeza…" murmuro para si misma Akiha…

_Come with me in the Twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

Quizá en alguna parte de este mundo aun existía la persona que Rukia tanto quería ver de nuevo, no habia manera de que Akiha pudiera estar segura.

_Take me back to the land…_

_Where my yearnings were born…_

_The key to open the door is in your hand…_

_Now take me there!_

_To the land of Twilight!_

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella era extrañamente reconfortante para Rukia, su habitación no era muy grande, una cama, un cofre para guardar armas o armaduras y una mesa con varios libros sobre wyverns. Al fondo de la habitación habia un pasillo que doblaba a la derecha y conducía directamente a los baños termales del gremio.

Pero Rukia apreciaba mucho más el hermoso paisaje de las montañas en la distancia cubiertas en el brillo plateado de las estrellas.

Su vista se giro a Sode no Shirayuki, la katana descansaba sobre el cobre de armas, aunque Rukia seguia practicando con ella habia optado por no llevarla a las caserías pues el filo del zanpakuto cortaría con facilidad cualquier wyvern y eso haría las caserías demasiado fáciles para ella.

Un bostezo escapo de su boca, estaba cansada, habia sido un día largo y ya pasaba de la media noche. Con delicadeza la chica comenzó a quitarse su armadura, no sin antes depositar la enorme Alatreon revolution en el cofre de armas.

Una vez que habia guardado su armadura la chica se tomo un momento para volver a mirar el paisaje que la puerta al fondo le proporcionaba. No tenia ropa para dormir y no era la primera vez que dormía en ropa interior, cansada, la chica se introdujo en las sabanas de su cama.

Debieron pasar horas, el sueño no parecía querer llegar a ella, estaba cansada de eso no habia duda, pero por mas que trataba no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Fue en ese momento que un par de fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura al tiempo que una voz que le era muy familiar le decía "Por fin te e encontrado".

Su corazón se acelero de golpe, un incontrolable sentimiento de felicidad se apodero de ella, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía ser así de suave. Rukia se giro en los brazos de su acompañante, le parecía ridículo que aun en la oscuridad usara sus lentes de sol.

"Tardaste demasiado idiota" sus palabras eran fuertes, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina, lentamente apoyo sus manos contra su pecho desnudo.

Bee dejo escapar una callada carcajada "De alguna manera sabia que eso me dirías al verme" explico el hombre "Y yo que te estuve buscando tan desesperadamente, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de construir una reputación como tu".

¿Desesperación?

Y que habia del miedo que ella habia pasado durante esos tres largos meses, pesando cada día que el ya habia sido arrastrado a otra dimensión dejándola absolutamente sola en aquel mundo extraño.

Habia mucho que quería decirle, mucho que reclamarle, pero el sueño decidió que era justo el momento para llegar y los ojos violetas de la shinigami fueron cerrándose poco a poco.

No habia sentido en tratar de mantenerse despierta, el calor del cuerpo de Bee era más que suficiente para arrullarla.

"Si tuviera energía te patearía el trasero".

"Duerme…hablaremos en la mañana".

Y después de eso Rukia quedo completamente dormida en los brazos del hombre que habia extrañado tanto.

Libre de preocupación, desesperación y miedo…

La hermosa sonrisa en sus labios era prueba de ello…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y asi termina este capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo contendrá situaciones mas intensas y tomaran lugar varios eventos importantes. Hasta entonces

_**Anotaciones:**_

_**Aoashira: **_Es uno de los monstruos que aparece en Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, es una sub-especie de wyvern, un oso color azul con grandes garras y piel dura, uno de los enemigos mas fáciles de vencer.

_**Deviljho: **_Es uno de los wyverns mas temibles, su forma es parecida a la de un T-rex, su piel es dura y de color verde. Siempre tiene hambre por lo que es capaz de comer cualquier cosa, cadáveres, monstruos capturados e incluso su propia cola cercenada.

_**Jinouga: **_Un wyvern con control sobre el trueno, su apariencia cercana a la de un lobo, su pelaje es celeste y algo de el es plateado, se torna dorado cuando el Jinouga almacena la máxima capacidad de energía en su cuerpo.

_**Alatreon: **_Un dragon legendario que es elementalmente inestable, posee todos los elementos naturales (Fuego, hielo, trueno y agua). Su cuerpo es oscuro pero brilla con una luz sobrenatural. Pocos lo han visto y han vivido para contarlo.

_**Elemento Dragón: **_Es el elemento que pocas armas poseen, al hacer contacto contra el objetivo se hace presente en un destello oscuro. Este elemento es especialmente dañino contra dragones antiguos.


	6. Lo que hay en mi corazón

Una vez mas no tengo excusa para mi tardanza, pero mi mente esta llena de ideas que no puedo escribir, pues se que de empezar otro fic multi-capitulo no terminare este.

Por favor lean, disfruten y review

"Diálogos"

_Técnicas_

Nota: Se les recomienda a los lectores escuchar las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo, así podrán imaginarse con más facilidad los combates.

* * *

**Vermillion**

**Capitulo 6: Lo que hay en mi corazón**

**(Palabras: Tanto odio y tristeza en un corazón tan puro)**

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para su gusto…

Tras años de disciplina y entrenamiento el cuerpo de Bee ya se habia acostumbrado a despertar a la primera hora del día. Sus lentes de sol protegían sus ojos de los delgados rayos del sol matutino que entraban por la puerta trasera.

Pero cualquier gesto de desagrado por tener que levantarse desapareció en un segundo. El inconfundible aroma de una mañana invernal invadió sus sentidos relajando su cuerpo, fue en ese momento en que noto que su nariz estaba hundida en el cabello negro de la chica en sus brazos.

Podía sentir su calor, su respiración, su piel y su cabello contra su propia piel. Bee volvió a respirar profundamente inhalando un poco mas de aquel agradable aroma, inconscientemente sus brazos la envolvieron con más fuerza recargando su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho.

¿Cuándo tiempo habia pasado desde que habia despertado con una mujer en sus brazos?

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que habia despertado con ese agradable sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad?

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Hace meses ni siquiera habia conocido a aquella chica, y de pronto por obra del destino sus mentes se conectaron, en solo 8 meses Rukia se habia vuelto parte importante de su vida a pesar de que en ese entonces nunca la habia visto en persona.

Y ahora esta aquí junto a el, durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y sin embargo era su culpa que ella estuviera ahora envuelta en este problema junto con el, por su culpa ahora ella estaba lejos de su mundo, de casa, de sus amigos y familia.

"¿Me pregunto si alguna parte de ti me odia por meterte en este embrollo?" murmuro el ninja con algo de tristeza.

"Idiota" Rukia se giro en sus brazos, sus ojos violetas ligeramente abiertos aun pesados por el sueño, en sus labios una sonrisa serena, tan hermosa como cualquier sonrisa que adornara su rostro.

"Yo no puedo odiarte" su voz era baja y callada, pero Bee escucho claramente el mensaje. Después Rukia hundió su cabeza en el pecho del jinchuriki "Aun tengo un poco de sueño, ¿te molesta si duermo así un poco mas?".

Bee no respondió y tan solo la envolvió en sus brazos ganándose un suspiro contento de la shinigami.

Dos horas más tarde los ojos violetas de Rukia volvieron a abrirse, por fin habia dormido lo suficiente y el hambre era una razón más para despertar. Lentamente la chica se sentó en la cama tomando cuidado en envolver las pieles que le servían como sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrir su piel de la briza matutina.

Un rápido vistazo a la habitación le dejo en claro que estaba sola, Bee no estaba en ninguna parte. Por un momento comenzó a preocuparse, temiendo que la llegada del ninja hubiera sido solo un sueño.

"Buenos días Rukia-chan" dijo el ninja mientras entraba por la puerta que daba al gremio, en sus manos sostenía una charola de madera cargada con un plato de comida y un taza de te.

Cuidadosamente el ninja coloco la charola en la cama frente a la shinigami "Pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar, así que traje tu desayuno".

Y su recompensa fue una dulce sonrisa…solo eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir satisfecho.

Un agradable silencio callo entre ambos, era raro, ridículo inclusive, después de tantas batallas, tantos momentos, ahora no habia palabras que compartir. El sabor de la comida era estupendo y mas que bienvenido en su estomago vacio pero entre bocados y tragos a su te, los ojos violeta de la shinigami robaban rápidas miradas en dirección al ninja.

Ocultos tras los lentes de sol los ojos de Bee podían con toda libertad observar a la shinigami, devorar su figura con todo detalle, el como las pieles abrazaban su cuerpo, como sus ojos violeta brillaban hermosamente en la luz matutina.

En ese momento el jinchuuriki concluyo como pocos lo hicieron antes que Rukia Kuchiki era infinitamente hermosa.

La luz en sus ojos…

La dulzura en su sonrisa…

La gracia que acompañaba sus movimientos…

Nunca en su vida habia conocido a una mujer como ella…

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

Aquella dulce voz saco a Bee de sus pensamientos, Rukia lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta mientras daba un trago a su taza de te.

"Buscándote…" respondió el jinchuuriki "solo me detuve para descansar y comer, tuve suerte que muchos de esos dragones fueran comestibles" explico con una sonrisa divertida.

"No son dragones, son wyverns" corrigió la shinigami, el ser cazadora le habia otorgado una gran cantidad de respeto por el nuevo mundo donde ahora vivía.

Bee asintió divertido "Durante el viaje encontré muchos dobles de personas que conocí en mi propia dimensión, fue algo raro, pero al parecer aquí no son mas que simples personas".

Rukia asintió lentamente "Lo se, en el gremio conocí a la versión de este mundo de Yoruichi-san".

Un pequeño momento de silencio paso entre ambos, Bee se movió de su lugar contra la pared "Termina de desayunar y vístete, hay que entrenar un poco".

Dando el ultimo trago a su te y moviendo a un lado la charola de madera, la shinigami se puso de pie teniendo cuidado de no soltar las pieles que cubrían su cuerpo.

"Esperare afuera para que puedas vestirte" y con esas palabras el jinchuuriki salió de la pequeña casa. Rukia continuo mirando hacia la puerta, poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, habia estado a punto de decirle al jinchuuriki que no habia necesidad de que saliera.

Y una parte de ella sabia que la línea entre amistad y algo más estaba borrándose…

Pero incluso eso no borraba la sonrisa contenta de su rostro…

Solo una pregunta quedaba sin respuesta…

"¿Qué tan cerca estas de mi corazón?" murmuro calladamente tratando en vano de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

A pesar de la hora tan temprana muchos cazadores ya se movían por la callada aldea, hablando con el herrero o comprando provisiones a la mercader, preparándose para las cacerías asignadas por el gremio.

Le gustaba aquella aldea…

Personas amables, un gremio para trabajar y la increíble sensación de paz que cubría el lugar.

"Este lugar es hermoso, ¿no crees?" Rukia estaba junto a el vestida en su kinomo y hakama de shinigami, en su cintura portaba a _Sode no Shirayuki_. Bee asintió "Podría vivir el resto de mi vida en un lugar como este".

"¿Dónde entrenaremos?" cuestiono la shinigami, sabia que no podían darse el lujo de demostrar sus habilidades frente a las personas.

Bee se giro hacia ella "Hay un pequeño estanque a un par de kilómetros al norte…" comenzó a decir una sonrisa en sus labios "Trata de no quedarte atrás".

Y antes de que Rukia pudiera decir una palabra el jinchuuriki se desvaneció en una ráfaga de viento, una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en los labios de la shinigami.

"Tonto, esa pobre velocidad no se compara al _shunpo_ de un shinigami, pero esta bien, acepto tu desafío"

Y un segundo después la chica desapareció también en una ráfaga de viento…

El mundo se movía rápidamente a su alrededor, habia extrañado la sensación del viento contra su rostro, la comodidad de su uniforme e incluso el tener a _Sode no Shirayuki_ asegurada a su cintura.

Habia pasado tiempo desde que habia podido usar sus poderes…

Bee se movía a gran velocidad a unos metros frente a ella, moviéndose entre los arboles, saltando sobre rocas y acantilados mas rápido de lo que cualquier humano o criatura pudiera seguir. Pero Rukia podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos, sus sentidos eran naturalmente más agudos que los de un humano normal.

Una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujo en los labios de la shinigami "¡Me decepcionas Bee, ¿acaso esa es tu máxima velocidad?" su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte para que el jinchuuriki la escuchara, acto seguido, Rukia aumento el paso colocándose en un instante varios metros delante del ninja usando la velocidad superior del _shunpo_.

En ese momento eran solo ellos, no habia problemas, no importaba que estuvieran extraviados en otro mundo o que en cualquier momento Bee pudiera desaparecer dejándola atrás.

"¿Ahora comprendes el poder de los shinigamis?" sus palabras cargaban gran cantidad de arrogancia, fingida claro esta, pero las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Bee se detuvo frente a ella "Claro, claro, gana una carrera y ya crees poder superar al maestro" respondió el ninja sonriendo ligeramente.

Rukia cruzo los brazos y le lanzo una mirada confiada "Oh, entonces supongo que tendré que demostrarlo de otra manera" dijo pausando un poco "¿Qué te parece un combate de practica?" para poner énfasis en sus palabras llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakuto.

"Por si no lo has notado, no tengo armas" dijo el ninja en tono irónico…

Fue entonces que la shinigami recordó que Bee solo tenía en si, los pantalones negros y sandalias. Involuntariamente aquellos ojos violeta recorrieron lentamente el pecho desnudo del jinchuuriki.

Dando media vuelta para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas la shinigami lanzo una mirada de enfado "¿P-Pues entonces como propones que entrenemos?" pregunto Rukia tratando de mantener su voz firme y seria.

Bee la miro por un segundo "_**Taijutsu**_…" respondió simplemente.

Rukia lo miro con curiosidad "¿Taijutsu?..." el termino le era desconocido, pero por la feroz sonrisa en el rostro de Bee y la manera en la que golpeaba sus puños el uno contra el otro no era difícil imaginar que era combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Estas seguro?" cuestiono la shinigami…

"Claro, mira a tu alrededor, este lugar es perfecto".

Un estanque de agua cristalina, troncos de arboles caídos servían como paredes para la que muy pronto seria su arena de combate, y su publico serian los altos y majestuosos arboles de aquella jungla.

"Nosotros los shinigamis no usamos _taijutsu_…" dijo la joven shinigami mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, dando espacio a quien pronto seria su oponente "Pero tenemos _**hakuda**_, y como todas nuestras técnicas es superior a cualquier habilidad humana" habia orgullo en sus palabras, algo que seguramente habia adquirido de su hermano.

Ella era, después de todo, una noble.

La expresión de Bee se torno seria, no iba a subestimar por nada del mundo a la mujer frente a el "Ohhh, parece que esto se va a poner bueno".

Rukia le dedico una sonrisa serena y en un segundo ya estaba en su estancia de combate, piernas levemente flexionadas y separadas, manos abiertas en una guardia media.

"¿Listo?" pregunto ella.

**Rukia Kuchiki vs Killer Bee**

**Something is wrong…**

**Fight!**

**(Música de fondo: Mystical Forest- Tekken 6 Bloodline rebellion)**

Bee asintió "¡Muéstrame lo que tienes Rukia-chan!"

Y en un segundo la shinigami desapareció en una ráfaga de movimiento tomando por sorpresa al jinchuuriki. Tras un momento de confusión los sentidos del ninja le advirtieron de un inminente peligro, muy tarde se percato de la amenaza.

Una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada que destellaba poder fue lo que encontró al mirar hacia abajo "¡Muy lento!" una pequeña mano impacto de lleno contra su pecho, el efecto fue devastador, el jinchuuriki salió despedido por lo aires, solo su habilidad le permitió aterrizar de pie.

"Es difícil creer que solo me golpeo con la palma de su mano" murmuro Bee, a pesar de su frágil apariencia, Rukia tenía mas fuerza de la que aparentaba. Una sonrisa de emoción se dibujo en sus labios, ahora sabia que no debía contenerse.

Bee se lanzo al ataque cerrando la distancia entre ambos…

En un momento ambos estaban enfrascados en un intenso intercambio de golpes y patadas, cada ataque era bloqueado o esquivado con precisión. La velocidad de Rukia hacia casi imposible asestar un golpe y mas difícil aun el esquivar sus ataques, por primera vez Bee se encontró a si mismo limitado a solo defenderse.

Pero habia algo mas, los ataques de Rukia se volvían más agresivos a cada segundo, como si tratara de demostrar su fuerza.

Dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar una patada, Bee decidió tomar la ofensiva "¡_Lariat_!" una explosión de velocidad cerro la distancia entre ambos en una milésima de segundo, no habia nada que Rukia pudiera hacer para esquivar, el haber fallado aquella patada la habia sacado de equilibrio y en el ultimo momento antes de que el brazo de Bee diera contra ella…

Rukia le dedico una sonrisa inocente…antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de _shunpo_, por consecuencia Bee paso de largo dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

"¡Maldicion!" murmuro el jinchuuriki, habia olvidado la versatilidad de aquella técnica y cada error tiene un alto precio en el campo de batalla. Rukia estaba frente a el, no habia nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse.

"¡_**Ikkotsu**_!" un tremendo puñetazo impacto contra su pecho haciéndolo volar por los aires e impactar contra uno de los troncos alrededor del estanque. El dolor era indescriptible, el aire habia sido expulsado de sus pulmones violentamente, no habia manera de que pudiera levantarse rápidamente después de un golpe como ese.

"_Ikkotsu_…es una de las técnicas básicas del _hakuda_" explico Rukia, su voz era sorpresivamente fría "A pesar de ser una técnica básica si el usuario es poderoso por lógica también lo será la técnica" y entonces una cruel sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "A mi nivel solo fui capaz de dejarte sin aliento, pero tu no eres un humano normal, una persona normal tendría huesos rotos y sangrado interno" y aquella sonrisa de crueldad se agrando un poco mas "Si estuviera al nivel del comandante Yamamoto ese golpe te abría hecho pedazos".

Un momento de silencio paso entre ambos, pero el mensaje era claro como el agua que los rodeaba…

_Ahora conoces el terror de luchar contra un shinigami…humano_

Pero Bee sabía la verdad, habia algo más en aquella cruel sonrisa y la sed de sangre en sus ojos, un sentimiento oculto tras aquellas capas de frialdad.

Odio…

Una increíble cantidad de odio contra si misma…

Rukia estaba descargando toda aquella ira contenida en su alma. Las ocasiones donde no habia tenido la fuerza para seguir adelante, cuando otros habían tenido que luchar por ella.

"Esto aun no termina" Bee se puso de pie, su decisión habia sido tomada, si luchando con ella limpiaría su alma de todo odio, entonces con gusto lo haría.

La shinigami no perdió tiempo, una ráfaga de _shunpo_ la llevo frente al jinchuuriki para repetir el devastador ataque, pero Bee estaba listo, sus increíbles reflejos no fallaron por segunda vez.

Fácilmente detuvo el puñetazo con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha tomo a la shinigami por el cuello levantándola alto en el aire "¡_**Choke slam**_!" y sin dudarlo un segundo el jinchuuriki arrojo a su victima contra el suelo levantando una cortina de agua y creando un pequeño cráter tras el impacto.

Sin embargo Rukia rodo rápidamente para crear distancia, la furia en sus ojos se habia avivado "¡Eso no fue nada, deja de contenerte!" exclamo enojada.

Bee se lanzo al ataque con un tremendo puñetazo, pero Rukia lo encontró a medio camino deslizándose bajo su puño para realizar su propio ataque "¡_Ikkotsu_!" Bee se percato de lo que planeaba, lo habia esperado, el ninja lanzo un tremendo rodillazo dirigido al torso de la shingami.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado…

Rukia desapareció en un instante y el segundo de confusión que siguió fue destrozado bajo peso de un devastador ataque…

"¡_Lariat_!" el delicado brazo de la shinigami conecto contra el cuello de Bee con una fuerza devastadora, el empuje fue suficiente para levantar al ninja del suelo y lanzarlo hacia atrás.

El impacto habia sido tal que casi perdió la conciencia, lentamente levanto su mirada para encontrar a Rukia frente a el, ni siquiera tubo que preguntar, ella sabia la pregunta que surcaba su mente en ese momento.

"Tus técnicas son muy fáciles de imitar…" respondió "Es claro que no tengo tu fuerza, pero tu _lariat_ depende del balance de fuerza y velocidad" Bee la miro en silencio asimilando la información que se le estaba dando "¿Lo entiendes no?, donde tu usas mas fuerza que velocidad, yo simplemente tuve que aumentar la velocidad usando mi _shunpo_, imagina que te dan un pequeño golpe, pero si ese golpe es acelerado al doble el impacto ya no es el mismo, es lógica".

El jinchuuriki se puso de pie lentamente…

"Pelea enserio Bee, o saldrás gravemente herido" advirtió la shinigami, su voz baja y peligrosa. Pero el ninja solo le dedico una sonrisa, era hora de contraatacar.

" ¿Tu matarme a mi?, pero si golpeas como una lombriz" la rima era tan mala como cualquiera que hubiera salido de la boca del supuesto –rapero-, pero tubo el efecto deseado, los ojos violeta de la shinigami se abrieron de golpe iluminados con una indescriptible furia.

"¡Idiota!" la distancia entre ellos se redujo a nada en un instante "¡_**Sokotsu**_!" dos certeros puños impactaron contra el pecho de Bee, una cortina de agua se levanto ante el impacto, y el enfermizo sonido de los huesos rotos de la caja torácica de Bee inundo el lugar…fue entonces que Rukia se percato de lo que habia hecho.

Sangre emanaba de la boca del jinchuuriki, la firme prueba de que sus órganos internos se habían hecho pedazos…

"¡No!" la aterradora realidad callo sobre ella con un peso tremendo, se habia dejado llevar por el odio a si misma y la necesidad de demostrarle a alguien que no era débil que habia olvidado que esta pelea era solo entrenamiento.

Su cuerpo se cerro, permaneció inmóvil, sus puños continuaban pegados contra el cuerpo de su victima, pero las lagrimas en sus ojos fluían con facilidad "Lo siento…lo siento" se disculpaba una y otra vez, sabia que el ataque habia sido fatal, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a tan tremendo ataque.

Y en aquellos labios cubiertos de sangre se dibujo una sonrisa "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" esa pregunta mando un shock por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente, deslizándose por sus blancas mejillas para caer en el agua cristalina del estanque.

¡Puff!

Y con una explosión de humo blanco, Bee desapareció dejando atrás un pequeño pedazo de madera…

"No eres débil" una voz resonó tras ella mientras un par de brazos envolvía su cintura "Así que borrare de tu alma todo el odio y tristeza".

Una onda de calor arremetió contra su cuerpo, Rukia solo pudo ver como los brazos que la sostenían se cubrían en aquel familiar manto rojo transparente de chakra.

"No dejare que te odies a ti misma" su voz se torno seria "¡Te quemare hasta dejar solo cenizas!".

En un instante el manto de chakra aumento su temperatura, los brazos sosteniéndola se tornaron inhumados, rojos como magma. Y aquel calor evaporo por completo el agua de aquel estanque…así como las lágrimas de su rostro.

Rukia se dejo envolver por aquel fuego, no sentía dolor ni sufrimiento, el odio y la tristeza estaban desapareciendo.

Ya nada de eso importaba…aquel calor la consumía, recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Y de pronto se encontró se encontró mirando aquel hermoso cielo azul, la parte aun coherente de su mente le advirtió que Bee habia saltado con tremenda fuerza.

Pero eso ya no importaba…

"¡_**Super Backdrop**_!"

El impacto fue devastador…

La tierra misma tembló hasta su centro, una cortina de polvo que podía ser vista a kilómetros de distancia se levanto tras el terrible ataque.

…y todo quedo en silencio…

**(Fin de música de fondo)**

* * *

Por segunda vez en el día los ojos violeta de Rukia se abrieron pesadamente, no le sorprendió encontrarse en su casa, la noche ya habia caído pero la luna estaba ausente del cielo dejando la habitación cubierta en oscuridad, tan pronto como intento moverse un agudo dolor surco por su cuerpo.

"No te muevas, estas lastimada" Bee emergió desde las sombras…

La shinigami asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba avergonzada después de perder el control de sus emociones de esa manera. Tenia que disculparse…

"Bee…yo-"

"Estas muerta" la voz de Bee interrumpió con seriedad, el ninja la miraba con tranquilidad.

"Rukia Kuchiki murió en aquella montaña y con ella murieron el odio y tristeza" los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe "Tu eres una nueva persona, sin culpas o arrepentimientos".

No habia necesidad de decirlo, la shinigami entendía claramente el mensaje tras las palabras…

_Significas mucho para mí, te obsequio esta nueva vida…_

Y sin más el ninja salió de la habitación, tal vez a buscar algo de comida o quizás a reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Rukia habia muerto, aquel calor la habia consumido hasta convertirla en cenizas de las cuales ella renació, sin odio, sin tristeza y con sin el peso de los errores del pasado.

Solo habia una cosa por hacer…

"Gracias…" murmuro la chica, y aunque la persona a la que le agradecía ya se habia marchado, la sonrisa en sus labios era genuina.

Completamente hermosa…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo…

Bee por fin uso su **Versión 2**, aunque Rukia aun no lo ha visto…

El próximo será el ultimo, así que estén pendientes del fin de esta loca aventura, después de publicar el final también subiré el one-shot "Origenes" para que aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic puedan entender la conexión entre los protagonista que dio origen a esta historia.

_**Anotaciones:**_

_**Taijutsu:**_ Literalmente significa "técnicas de cuerpo", bajo este genero se clasifican todas las técnicas que involucran combate cuerpo a cuerpo como por ejemplo el lariat de Bee.

_**Hakuda: **_Literalmente significa "golpes blancos" y es la disciplina de combate desarmado que usan los shinigami, no es un estilo fijo y esta compuesto de movimientos de varios estilos de artes marciales, es sin duda devastador cuando el usuario es experimentado, para referencias se recomienda buscar videos del comandante Yamamoto o la capitana Soifon para ver la eficacia del hakuda en acción.

_**Ikkotsu:**_ Una de las técnicas mas básicas del hakuda, literalmente significa "Un hueso", un simple puñetazo que usa el peso del cuerpo para agregar poder, entre mas fuerte sea el usuario mas devastador es el efecto.

_**Sokotsu: **_Una de las técnicas básicas del hakuda, literalmente significa "Dos huesos", es un golpe que usa dos puños impulsados por el pedo del cuerpo, como la técnica anterior la técnica se vuelve mas poderosa si el usuario tiene la fuerza necesaria.

_**Chokeslam: **_Un movimiento original para Bee, un simple movimiento de lucha popularizado por Kane y Undertaker, se toma a la victima por el cuello, se les levanta en el aire para luego lanzarlos contra el suelo con fuerza.

_**Super Backdrop: **_Un ataque original para Bee, es un simple movimiento de lucha donde el usuario se coloca tras su oponente y lo tomo por la cadera al mismo tiempo que pasa su cabeza bajo uno de los brazos de la victima para después caer de espalda haciendo que la nuca de la victima golpee el suelo de forma severa, la variación "Súper" se usa regularmente al caer de una de las esquinas del ring, debido a la altura el impacto es mas fuerte. Debido a la fuerza de Bee el ataque es suficientemente fuerte para crear un cráter por el impacto.


End file.
